Krisho: Tatoe Donna Ni ( no matter if)
by doubleAA10
Summary: (CHAPTER 5 UP! NEXT IS LAST CHAP). SEQUEL CHIBI. ANGST BUT HAPPY END.. 6 SHOOT cerita tentang kris yang amnesia dan suho yg berusaha move on (FAST UPDATE, MINTA REVIEWNYA Y) GOMAWO
1. Chapter 1

**Tatoe Donna Ni**

 **Cast** : Suho, Kris

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning** : Angst but happy end , I guarantee you

 **Summary:** meski berteman dari kecil, mencintai satu sama lain saat remaja, belum tentu ia akan tetap menjadi milikmu

a/n: author lagi pengen buat angst. Hahahahaa

Based on: lagu " Tatoe Donna ni", denger lagu ini jadi baper :')

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **#PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT#**

 **Start**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Krismyeon?

Pasangan yang membuat seantero gedung sekolah gempar karena kemesraan mereka, membuat segala penjuru mata memandang mereka dengan pandangan iri. Disitu ada Kris, maka Joonmyeon selalu ada di sisinya, dikarenakan Kris selalu menggandeng Joonmyeon kemana-mana, tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang terlempar ke arahnya.

Joonmyeon, pacar pertama Kris yang telah bertahan di sisinya sejak dari umur sebiji jagung

Dari yang tidak ada

hingga dirinya yang berumur 18 tahun ini.

 _and everything seems so right_

 _Everything is perfect for Kris as long as Joonmyeon is by his side_

Joonmyeon selalu menyemangatinya ia jatuh dan terpuruk

Tidak pernah Kris dapat bayangkan hidupnya tanpa Joonmyeon di sisinya

 _Because Kris loves Joonmyeon so damn much until it hurts_

" arghhh! aku lelah dengan semua ini... nyerah aku nyerah!" dengan pasrah Kris melemparkan alat tulisnya dan bergulung di atas tempat tidur layaknya ulat berbulu. Kris paling benci dengan yang namanya ujian, dengan otaknya yang cuma pinter Biologi (itu pun khusus bab perkembang biakan dan English itu tidak memungkinkan buatnya untuk dapat lulus ujian Level A.

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang menggelikan, namja yang hanya berkacamata ketika membaca itu menekan-nekan gumpalan bed cover itu dengan ujung pulpennya yang tumpul

" ehemmm.. Kris.. kalau tidak segera menyelesaikan peermu, nanti kamu ga lulus ujian masuk Seoul U loh"

" Kris... palliii waaa~"

"Kris~~~" Joonmyeon mengguncangkan tubuh jenjang pacarnya yang sekarang berukuran 180cm lebih.

Hmm.. seingat Joonmyeon tinggi mereka tidak begitu ketara deh pas kecil. Entah sejak kapan Kris menjadi sebegitu menjulang bagaikan tiang listrik di depan rumah, dan Joonmyeon... terlihat lebih bantet lagi sekarang bila disamping Kris :')

Kris memperlihatkan matanya dari sela bedcovernya " Kelis me first and i will get up"

Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya, like God! pacarnya sungguh manja. As you know, "Kelis" itu panggilan sayangnya Joonmyeon kepada Kris, disebabkan dengan kelatahannya sejak kelas TK itu, namun bila seorang remaja yang hampir berusia dewasa melantunkan kata tersebut tentu membuat Joonmyeon malu.

" Seriously Kris... serius dikit napa, for me please.. kalau tidak nanti kita ga bisa sekuliahan bareng... ya? '^' "

well... Kris know so well he is going to lose.. like.. iman siapa yang bisa bertahan melihat wajah kekasihnya yang super imut memelas kepadanya. Kris selalu luluh dengan hal tersebut.

" i will i will... tapi setelah kita berdua lulus, kamu harus menghadiahi aku sesuatu" Kris beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mencium bibir plum yang berjarak beberapa centi darinya itu sekilas.

" apa? kamu mau apa Kris..?" namja dengan rambut kemerahan itu menatap Kris dengan polos, mengedipkan kedua mata bulat namun sayu tersebut dengan antusias.

Kris mengedikkan sebelah matanya

 _" You, Joonmyeon"_

dan seorang Joonmyeon yang polos pun langsung mengerti maksudnya.

.

.

Tentu saja setelah melalui berbagai perjuangan akhirnya Kris dan Joonmyeon telah sah menjadi anak kuliah di Seoul U. Joonmyeon dengan jurusan sastranya sedangkan Kris dengan jurusan ITnya.

Namun sedihnya, semenjak kuliah waktu mereka bersama agak terbatas mengingat Kris yang part timing, beruntung Joonmyeon meminta izin kepada orang tuanya agar ia dapat sewa sebuah apartment kecil yang jaraknya dekat dengan Seoul U sehingga Kris dapat datang berpulang kapan saja.

" kris! loook at thiss? bukankah ini lucu?" Joonmyeon dengan berbinar- binar menatap sepasang cangkir kopi dan mangkok berwarna senada dengan abstrak bunny terukir pada mug dan mangkok nasi tersebut.

Keduanya kini berada di hardware store untuk membeli keperluan rumah yang akan mendiami apartment baru Joonmyeon, seperti sikat gigi, peralatan makan, pencuci pakaian etc.

Kris menatap namjachingunya dengan tatapan " kau pasti bercanda", tentu saja Kris mana mungkin mau memakai set tempat makan yang terlihat lucu tersebut, sangat merusak egonya yang ingin terlihat manly dan seme style.

" a... aku lebih suka dengan yang plain.. hitam gitu saja atau biru. Dengan gambar bunny seperti itu malah terlihat seperti perempuan"

Camkan saja, Kris tidak memiliki hak berpendapat karena Joonmyeon terlebih dahulu menampakan muka memelas seperti kelinci yang dibuang oleh majikannya. Kris akan selalu kalah guys.

" alrightt... fine.. lets buy it!" that final last word thou dan wajah chubby Joonmyeon langsung berbinar-binar, senyumnya yang secerah matahari itu membuat Kris rela menguras kantong.

" hehee... makasiii Kris... i love you" Joonmyeon cengengesan kemudian dengan santai berjinjit dan mencium sekilas bibir Kris. Membuat namja yang tinggi itu ikut tersenyum kemudian menarik tubuh kecil itu mendekat dan merangkulnya gemas.

Sepasang sejoli itu berjalan hingga sampai kepada sebuah estalase toko perhiasan, Joonmyeon iseng mengamati sepasang cincin pernikahan yang terpajang indah dan memukau. Joonmyeon diam-diam tersenyum sedih, bertanya-tanya jika suatu saat nanti apakah ia dapat menikahi Kris mengingat bagaimana Korea masih sangat berseteru dengan kaum gay.

" Kris.. why you never brought me a ring?" Joonmyeon menegadah menatap pacarnya dengan tatapan polosnya, mengingat Kris selalu membelikan apapun untuknya sejak mereka mengenal satu sama lain, dari boneka, tali pinggang, dasi, sepatu, hingga celana dalam. But never a ring...

" uh... harganya terlalu mahal Myeon..." Kris saja cengo melihat harga yang tertera.

" tapi kamu kan tidak harus membelikan ku yang mahal, yang aksesoris juga tidak apa-apa, akan kupakai dengan senang hati" Joonmyeon mendengus, bibirnya pout sebentar " aku hanya mau menandaimu kalau kamu punyaku"

Kris terkekeh, dicubitnya hidung mungil kesukaannya " tapi seluruh siswa kampus sudah tahu deh kalau aku milikmu.. dan kamu milikku sayang. there is no need for it"

.

 _Well, what if you have forgotten me.._

 _And There is no any ring to remind you.._

 _That you belong to me.._

.  
.

" kenapa kamu tidak membahasnya sebelumnya kepadaku Kris?!" bentak Joonmyeon kesal. Pasalnya Kris mendadak datang ke rumahnya dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan menenteng sebuah handcarry.

Karena kenapa?

Karena Kris tiba-tiba menyatakan kepada keluarganya kalau ia akan meninggalkan rumah untuk tinggal dengan Joonmyeon. Because Joonmyeon is his fuckin boyfriend and he cannot wait for years to be with Joonmyeon.

Tentu saja dengan orang tuanya yang shock mendengar penuturan anak semata wayangnya bahwa dirinya seorang gay membuat ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu dan ayahnya yang murka pun mengusirnya dari kediamannya.

Memang Joonmyeon selama ini membohongi kedua orang tua Kris dengan menyatakan bahwa dirinya merupakan sahabat Kris dan tentu saja kedekatan Krismyeon terlihat normal sebagai sahabat yang bertumbuh besar sejak kecil. Begitu juga dengan orang tua Joonmyeon, tidak pernah Joonmyeon berfikir bahwa saat seperti ini akan tiba juga bagi mereka untuk membuka rahasia di depan kedua orang tua mereka.

Ralat.. Joonmyeon pernah berfikir, namun tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Like... mereka masih berusia sangat muda, untuk menapak di atas kaki sendiri saja mereka masih sangat pincang dan butuh sokongan dari keluarga.

" lalu aku harus bagaimana Joonmyeon? aku sudah bekerja dan berumur sudah hampir 20 tahun.. kita sudah legal Joonmyeon... apa salahnya kalau sekarang aku mengaku bahwa diriku gay? we cant hide like this forever myeon" Kris berusaha menahan pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon yang memberontak, mendorong dada bidang Kris dengan penuh kekesalan dan amarah.

" _how about me? how about your future? how about.. ours_... apakah kamu tidak memikirkan konsekuensi akan ucapanmu?!" satu goresan kuku Joonmyeon mengenai rahang Kris yang mengeras, bukan cuma Joonmyeon yang ingin menangis, Kris juga demikian rupa.

 _Why is love always hurting?_

" aku hanya ingin kita bersama, i just wanna live with you. Apa kamu tidak berpikiran sama denganku? we can make it work, together okay?" Kris memeluk tubuh kecil Joonmyeon yang masih senantiasa meluapkan amarahnya, tidak memperdulikan segala pukulan serta cakaran yang menyakiti tubuhnya.

Perasaan Joonmyeon berkecamuk, di satu sisi ia menginginkan Kris namun Joonmyeon tidak akan bisa menghancurkan hubungan orang tua beserta anak tersebut, orang tua Kris yang selama ini juga ikut andil menjaganya sejak kecil sudah ia anggap orang tua kandung sendiri.

 _kamu mempunyai masa depan yang cerah Kris.. keluargamu mempunyai bisnis yang lancar lantas kamu membuang itu semua demiku?_

" a... aku..."

but _i wanna build a happy family with you..._

 _but i wanna make sure your happiness is my priorities._

 _" hubungan kita... salah Kris.. "_ Joonmyeon berusaha terdengar tenang, memastikan kalau suaranya belum bergetar. He need to stay calm.

" kamu serius mengatakan itu myeon? _after these years?"_ Kris melihat Joonmyeon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua manik Joonmyeon dalam. namun manik itu menatapnya dengan kepastian. Tidak ada air mata yang menyelimuti bening indah tersebut maupun keraguan di dalamnya.

Wajah cantik yang sangat Kris sayangi itu menatapnya dengan tenang, namun apa yang terlontar dari mulut tipis yang sering Kris lumat itu mengeluarkan kata setajam pisau yang dalam sekejap melukai ulu hatinya

" maaf, tapi aku masih belum siap untuk membuang semuanya Kris... can we stop right here? sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih parah lagi" Joonmyeon dapat merasakan kedua tangan lebar yang mencekram bahunya bergetar. Wajah tampan yang berada di hadapannya menampilkan guratan kesakitan, mata elang itu terlihat memerah dan berair, bibir tebal itu bergelemetuk.

Joonmyeon sangat mengerti perasaan ini.. karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

" i dont want to break up" pinta Kris dengan suara yang pilu dan serak. Namja yang jarang menangis itu menitikkan lelehan air dari sela mata kanannya. Mungkin seumur hidup Joonmyeon, ini hanya ke lima kalinya Kris menampakkan kelemahannya. and every moment, he cried because of Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon ingin mengusap manik air yang terus mengancam jatuh dari pelupuk mata tajam tersebut. Karena ketika seseorang yang kamu cintai menangis, then you will feel hurt too.

" hush.. you are just.. fine... kamu bisa menikahi perempuan lain tanpa harus menyakiti perasaan orang tuamu."

" please.. myeon..."

"... Aku bukan seseorang yang special yang harus kamu tangisi. kalau kamu mau, kita bisa terus menjadi teman baik Kris."

" stop..."

"... dan setelah berfikir baik-baik, sepertinya i dont really love you like you do." Joonmyeon bahkan tidak mempercayai ucapannya sendiri yang begitu tegas dan lantang. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Kris mengusap air matanya gusar, tidak pernah dalam imajinasinya kekasihnya akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadanya sedingin ini

" does it feel good to step on my feelings?"

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab.

Satu dengusan terakhir dan Kris dengan langkahnya yang lebar berjalan melewati tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya tersebut.

" ... kamu akan menyesalinya Joonmyeon"

sebait kalimat yang hampir seperti bisikan itu dilanjutkan dengan suara debaman pintu yang keras.

 _" I surely will"_

... but you surely be fine.

.  
.

Keesokan paginya, Joonmyeon mendapati kabar dari teman kuliahnya bahwa Kris berada di rumah sakit, dikarenakan kepalanya yang terbentur palang besi ketika beberapa orang menahannya ketika ia berusaha bunuh diri dari jembatan penyeberangan.

Dengan hati was-was ia berlari tergesa-gesa menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahukan tersebut. Joonmyeon merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan yang paling buruk akan segera menimpa mantan kekasihnya. Dia seharusnya tau mengingat Kris sangat mudah stress dan depresi.

Wajah pertama ketika Joonmyeon membuka pintu bernama Kris Wu itu adalah beberapa wajah pemain basket, sahabat Kris yang juga Joonmyeon kenal baik. Chanyeol, Luhan beserta Yixing duduk menemani Kris yang sudah terbangun. Disertai dengan ketawa cekikan Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan riang itu membuat Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafas lega. Kris terlihat baik-baik saja. Lelaki dengan wajah tegas itu ikut tersenyum mendengar cerita Chanyeol sebelum menyadari adanya kehadiran seseorang, pun berbalik menatapnya.

" h... hallo... kamu terlihat sehat Kris" sapa Joonmyeon awkward, damnnn..

Kris dengan pandangan tajam namun dingin menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, terus berbalik menatap ke wajahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

" maaf.. kamu siapa ya?"

 **TBC**

Di otakku ini ep asik berkecamuk terus, kesel kalau tidak dituangkan dalam tulisan, so please reviewnya ya… hehe makasiihh :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Tatoe Donna ni**

 **Cast: KRISHO**

 **RATED: AMAN**

 **LENGTH: 4-5 SHOOT MAYBE**

 **WILL FAST UPDATE**

 **WARNNING: rated bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, angst but happy end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **START**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon tetap memaksakan diri untuk menarik ujung bibirnya supaya tetap melengkung

" k.. kau sedang.. bercanda kris? ini tidak lucu... baiklah! aku akan minta maaf, jadi segera hentikan leluconmu ini, okay?" Joonmyeon menaikkan kedua tangannya hingga ke sisi telinga pertanda menyerah.

Namun mata elang yang penuh kekosongan itu menyipit, alis mata yang tebal itu tertaut dengan bibir tebal yang agak terbuka, he cant remember after all.

 _" sorry... who are you again?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

" yang benar saja, ini seperti di film-film saja, masa iya ada orang yang amnesia tapi hanya melupakan satu orang?" Chanyeol yang super heboh itu menatap Kris dari luar ruangan rumah sakit itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kemudian melirik Joonmyeon yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dengan tatapan prihatin. Tentu saja prihatin, dilupakan oleh pacarmu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, apalagi pacarmu hanya melupakan dirimu seorang.

Sedangkan Yixing menjewer telinga caplang Chanyeol " kamu terlalu keras suaranya yoda! bagaimana kalau Joonmyeon mendengarnya, hah? kita ini seperti tidak ada kerjaan aja, malah bergosip yang engga-engga"

" Dia terlihat shock sih... _i wonder what he feels right now_ " Luhan juga ikut merasa prihatin. Joonmyeon sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah apapun setelah memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa kesehatan pacar- coret- mantan pacarnya. Namun dari gurat wajahnya, Luhan dapat melihat betapa terpukulnya Joonmyeon, he can't even smile, yet he doesn't shed any tears.

Dokternya mengatakan kalau itu adalah hal yang lumrah meski jarang terjadi, amnesia ini diakibatkan bukan karena benturan di kepalanya melainkan diakibatkan karena mentalnya, begitu besar efek shock yang ditimbulkan sehingga seseorang itu berusaha melupakan hal yang ingin ia lupakan. Secara tidak langsung dapat dibilang, Krislah yang memaksa agar dirinya sendiri dapat menghilangkan semua ingatannya tentang Joonmyeon.

Hanya Joonmyeon berada di dalam kamar pasien itu beserta kedua orang tua Kris mendapatkan informasi tersebut. Jujur Joonmyeon hampir tidak dapat mempercayai kata dokter tersebut, namun dengan segala yang dilihatnya tadi, ia sangat yakin kalau Kris tidak sedang berbohong ataupun berakting. Mata Kris yang selalu melihatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan hampa.

" Nak Joonmyeon..." Sebuah suara menyadarkan Joonmyeon dari alam bawah sadarnya, dia lalu berbalik dan tersenyum sopan kepada ibu Kris.

" ya tante?" Joonmyeon tahu meski kedua orang tua Kris telah mengetahui hubungannya dengan anak semata wayangnya pun, kedua orang tuanya tidak akan berlaku buruk kepadanya. Mereka bagaimanapun sudah memperlakukan Joonmyeon sebagai anak kandung mereka.

" ayo duduk... sebenarnya tante ingin mengatakan suatu hal kepadamu" Joonmyeon mempersilahkan ibu yang masih belia itu duduk kemudian menyusulnya, ia tahu bahwa orang tua Kris pasti akan mengungkit tentang hubungannya dengan Kris.

" tante.. maaf ya, karena Joonmyeon, Kris jadi seperti ini" Joonmyeon duluan menundukkan kepalanya " malam kemarin kita sempat berantam tante, Joonmyeon tidak berpikiran jauh kalau Kris akan sebegitu beraninya..."

Joonmyeon mendapatkan elusan hangat pada surai merahnya, wajah yang mulai bergurat itu tersenyum menatapnya " kamu anak yang baik Joonmyeon, dari dulu kamu selalu bersama dengan Kris dan menyemangatinya, kris bisa masuk ke Seoul U juga karena bantuanmu. Kamu telah menjaganya dengan sangat baik, terima kasih nak"

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya masih menunduk, agak terisak karena kebaikan ibu Kris. Setelah ia begitu menyakiti hati Kris, kebaikan ibu Kris membuat hatinya semakin terbenam oleh rasa bersalah. " kamu benar-benar menyayangi anakku ya.. tapi begitu banyak masalah yang terjadi bila kalian terus bersama-sama, pernikahan sesama jenis itu tidak akan mudah, kamu tahu itu kan nak?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, ia mengelap sisa-sisa air mata yang hendak tumpah di pelupuk matanya. " y... ya tante.. Joonmyeon mengerti kok tante. Meski Joonmyeon begitu sayang sama Kris, Joonmyeon juga ingin Kris bahagia dan mempunyai masa depan cerah tante, jadi Joonmyeon akan meninggalkan Kris, mupung Kris juga sudah melupakan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon juga berharap, kelak Kris akan menemukan perempuan yang lebih menyayangi Kris dan mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia"

" kelak kamu akan mendapatkan yang menyayangimu juga Joonmyeon, karena orang baik selalu disayangi Tuhan" Joonmyeon memaksakan sebuah senyum sedih.

 _Sadly, no one but him_

.

.

.

Joonmyeon perlahan memasuki kamar berbau obat-obatan itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tubuh kecil itu berjinjit hingga sampai di sisi tempat tidur namja berwajah kebulean yang mendengkur tenang. Perban masih terlilit pada kepala tersebut namun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan paras wajah yang menempati urutan pertama di hati Joonmyeon. Namja manis itu membelai surai lembut itu sebentar karena ia tahu Kris tidak akan mudah terbangun karena sentuhan kecil seperti ini, ia terlalu mengenal Kris dengan segala tingkah lakunya.

" have a great life without me, love" Joonmyeon mencium perban tersebut sebentar, sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya pada paras terlelap itu.

Ia berjinjit untuk mengambil jaket Kris yang tergantung demi mengambil ponsel Kris, yang Joonmyeon sudah hafal passwordnya diluar otak dan membuka galerinya. Dihapusnya segala fotonya dengan Kris dari galeri tersebut beserta media sosial lainnya, chat, history teleponnya hingga no teleponnya pun tidak ia lewatkan. Hingga tidak ada satu jejak pun tentang dirinya di dalam gatget berukuran genggaman tangan tersebut.

Ketika ia hendak menyimpan kembali ponsel Kris ke dalam saku jacketnya, Joonmyeon menjatuhkan sebuah barang dari dalam jaket tersebut. Namja manis itu berjongkok dan mengambil sebuah kotak beludru berwarna kemerahan yang Joonmyeon sudah dapat terka isinya.

Lelaki cantik itu dengan tangan bergetar membuka kotak tersebut dan hatinya serasa tercabik melihat dua cincin polos berbeda ukuran dengan tulisan K&J duduk rapi dalam tahtanya. Rupanya tanpa sepengetahuan Joonmyeon, Kris berusaha membelinya dengan tabungannya, meski hanya sebuah cincin polos yang tipis sekalipun, Ia berencana membuat suprise untuk Joonmyeon malam itu.

Joonmyeon perlahan mengambil cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil itu dan menyematnya di jari manisnya dimana ukurannya begitu pas sekali untuknya.

 _Its mine..._

Joonmyeon dapat merasakan air matanya meleleh, didekapnya cincin yang paling berharga itu di dadanya, dia seharusnya merasa sebagai seseorang yang paling bahagia mendapatkan sebuah cincin dari seseorang yang paling dicintainya.

Yet, it feels so hurt...

 _so lonely..._

" aku... sangat sayang... sama kamu.. Kris... hiks"

.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari, Kris sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kedua orang tua Kris membantu Kris merapikan barang keperluannya dengan Kris. Joonmyeon tidak pernah lagi menampakkan wajahnya sejak hari kedua. Not like Kris mind at all.

Lelaki tampan itu dengan sigap mengganti baju sakitnya dengan baju casualnya yang dipakainya tempo hari. Namun kebiasaannya memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantong jaketnya agar terlihat cool itu membuat tangan kanannya tersentuh dengan suatu benda di dalam kantongnya. Kris merongoh kantong kanannya untuk menemukan smartphonenya beserta sebuah cincin, tentu tanpa kotak beludru tersebut.

Kris melihat cincin itu lama, ia yakin cincin ini bukan miliknya karena its not his style untuk memakai cincin sepolos ini, dan nyatanya benar, ukuran cincin itu ternyata kekecilan ketika Kris mencoba menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

 _He knows this ring belongs to someone_. Ia merasa ia harus memberikannya kepada seseorang.

Namun dia tidak ingat siapa.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **REVIEWNYA INGAT YAA GUYS, GOMAWO :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tatoe Donna Ni**

 **Length: short stories**

 **Cast KRISHO**

 **WARN: ANGST but happy end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start! ( REVIEWNYA YA GOMAWO!)**

 **.**

 **.**

" Joonmyeon, ayok makan! awas kalau kamu tidak makan lagi, wajahmu sudah begitu pucat, pipi bakpaumu makin menyusut, oh my god!" Baekhyun menekan kedua pipi Joonmyeon diantara telapak tangannya dengan dramatis, merasa pipi kenyal nan putih kesayangannya telat banyak menyusut.

Lelaki kecil yang merupakan salah satu dari sahabat lama Joonmyeon menatap Joonmyeon dengan iba. Dia tentu tahu perihal Joonmyeon yang putus dengan Kris dari mulut Chanyeol, siapa lagi partner in crimenya yang sama gilanya dan bermulut ember sampai-sampai satu lingkaran temannya sudah tahu bahwa "Kris terkena amnesia dan melupakan pacarnya".

" jangan lebay Baek, wajahku memang dari dulu pucat dan jangan berkelakuan extra hanya karena aku sudah putus, kamu membuatku terlihat semakin menyedihkan" Joonmyeon menampik kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya sinis. Dia benar-benar tidak mood menghadapi kelakuan Baekhyun yang penuh stamina, yang sangat ia ingin lakukan hanya pulang kemudian tidur, tanpa perlu mengingat segala sesuatu yang menyakitkan hati.

Namun karena Baekhyun yang hyperaktif itu terus menggoyangkan tangannya dan memohon dengan suara melengking, terpaksa ditutupnya buku sejarah yang sedang dibacanya untuk berdiri dan menemani Baekhyun menuju ke kantin.

Setelah Baekhyun membeli sebuah burger ayam, kedua anak yang hampir sama ukuran badan itu berjalan menuju ke lapangan sekolah tempat mereka makan siang seperti biasa.

" yo! lama sekali!" kali ini suara Kyungsoo, yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Dapat Joonmyeon lihat sahabat mereka sudah mempersiapkan tempat yang baik, yaitu di bawah perpohonan yang rindang.

Disitu ada Kyungsoo dengan pacarnya Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai, Luhan, Xiumin... dan Joonmyeon juga melihat ada Kris disitu.

Well, tentu saja kris juga merupakan bagian dari lingkaran sahabatnya. Dia hampir melupakan fakta tersebut.

Seketika hilang sudah nafsu makan Joonmyeon, namun ia tidak bisa langsung beranjak dari tempat itu karena kelakuannya akan begitu ketara oleh semua temannya bahwa ia menjauhi Kris. Karena itu dengan terpaksa, kini Joonmyeon pun ikut duduk diantara lingkaran namja-namja ganteng tersebut.

Baekhyun di sebelah kirinya dan Sehun di sebelah kanannya. At least dia tidak duduk bersampingan dengan Kris, itu akan membuat segalanya lebih awkward.

Dalam hampir dua puluh menit itu, Joonmyeon hanya memilih diam dan menunduk mengunyah pelan makanannya, yaitu hanya sepotong roti.

Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri hingga tidak sadar bahwa Kris telah memanggilnya beberapa kali hingga Sehun menggoyangkan tangan kirinya. " Myeonie, tidak sopan.. sudah dipanggil kok tidak menjawab?"

" eh? hah? maaf, aku lagi tidak fokus.. hehe" Joonmyeon menengadah dan tersenyum canggung, demi apa dia tidak tahu harus berakting seperti apa supaya terlihat natural di depan Kris dan tidak terkesan menyedihkan di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

" gwenchana yo.. dari kemarin-kemarin aku ingin meminta maaf, aku harap kamu tidak marah karena telah melupakanmu. karena sungguh aku tidak ingat sama sekali... tapi kata Chanyeol.. kita teman baik, jadi aku rasa aku harus lebih banyak mengenalmu lagi.. manatau aku bisa mengingatmu kembali.. i hope we can still be best friend, Kim Joonmyeon.. ya kan?" buka Kris panjang lebar dengan wajah yang agak ragu namun penuh harap, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Joonmyeon terlihat mencelos. Kejujuran dalam tiap perkataan Kris seperti belati yang menohoknya.

Joonmyeon memang berkata kepada sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain untuk tidak membuka kebenaran kepada Kris. Meski mereka melihat Joonmyeon dengan tatapan " apakah kamu sudah gila?" namun mereka tetap menghormati pilihan joonmyeon.

But still... _best friend word is still hurt you know_

Baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya tidak mampu berkata-kata, pun segera berbicara sebelum segalanya menjadi lebih tegang

" wahh kamu harus segera ingat Kris.. gini-gini Joonmyeon itu sahabatmu yang paling dekat loh sejak kecil. Pas waktu kecil, kamu hampir tenggelam di EXO waterpark, waktu itu Joonmyeon yang menyelamatkanmu dengan CPR. kalau engga kamu sudah tidak ada lagi bersama kita disini"

" iya, itu karma Kris. karena dulu kamu memalakku kartu masuk EXO themepark gara-gara mau mengajak Joonmyeon kesana" cibir Sehun yang rupanya masih menyimpan dendam lama, padahal itu sudah cerita belasan tahun yang lalu.

" =_= kenapa kamu masih ingat aja Hunnie? relakan saja.. menyimpan dendam terlalu lama tidak baik untuk kesehatan" Kris mengelak.

" Myeonnieee! Kris! hari ini kalian membawa bekal apa?" seseorang perempuan jelita yang sangat cantik menghampiri kerumunan mereka.

" yahhooo jesss!" panggil Baekhyun girang. Perempuan yang bernama jessica itu seperti biasa langsung menghampiri Kris dan duduk di sampingnya seraya melirik-lirik bekal yang dibawakan Kris, biasanya ia akan menyomot satu apa dua buah onigiri atau tamago mentai yang dibawanya.

Alis yang tergambar oleh pensil alis coklat itu tertaut menandakan kebingungan " loh... kris, kamu membeli makanan kantin? tumben namjachingumu tidak memasakan untukmu? " tanya Jessica bingung karena Kris hanya memakan curryrice dan teobokki.

" namjachingu? who?" tanya Kris yang membalas Jessica dengan tampang tidak kalah bingungnya.

" eehh..anuu..."

belum sempat Baekhyun memotong, Jessica sudah terlebih dahulu membalas Kris dengan heboh.

" kamu lagi ngelawak ya Kris atau kamu lagi marahan sama Joonmyeon? aduh.. kalian lovebirds jangan marahan lama-lama, cepat gih baikan sana supaya Joonmyeon bisa membuatkanmu bekal yang enak-enak lagi"

Joonmyeon dapat melihat ekspresi Kris yang berubah tidak nyaman mendengar penuturan Jessica

" haha.. how funny Jess. =_= Joonmyeon itu kan cowo... jangan membuat lelucon seperti itu, membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding.. its so disgusting"

 _Deg_

Lingkaran itu tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu patah suara setelah mendengar jawaban Kris, suasananya menjadi canggung sesaat dan Jessica yang tidak mengerti situasi pun menyadari kalau ia sudah salah menanyakan sesuatu. _Kris isn't Kris._

Karena selama ini meski Kris dan Joonmyeon bertengkar sekalipun, tidak pernah sekalipun Kris melontarkan kata pedas yang akan nenyakiti perasaan pacarnya, because _Kris treasures his boyfriend so much,_ ia selalu akan berhati-hati dalam berkata.

Baekhyun memperhatikan air muka Joonmyeon yang perlahan menunduk kemudian segera menggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol memberi isyarat.

" owalaahh! jangan langsung bilang begitu Kris... cinta kan bisa timbul kapan saja.. dimana saja dengan siapa saja" Chanyeol langsung cepat tanggap, untung suasananya yang sempat dingin itu mencair kembali " seperti aku dengan Soo-ah...lihat betapa lamanya aku mendekati Soo sampai dia luluh, ouchh!" Kyungsoo tanpa bersuara mengeluarkan tinjuan tepat pada perut Chanyeol, semua orang tertawa melihat kelakuan konyol sepasang pasangan tsundere-masokis tersebut.

Dengan kesempatan inilah, Baekhyun segera menarik Joonmyeon keluar dari lingkaran itu dengan alasan ingin mencuci tangan sehabis makan. Tentu saja Baekhyun sangat mengerti dengan perasaan Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi ia tahan-tahan.

"gomawo, Baekyunnie" ujar Joonmyeon tulus begitu mereka berdua sampai di dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun tidak melepaskan elusannya pada punggung kecil Joonmyeon. Ia tahu sahabatnya yang kini rapuh butuh dorongan dan semangat.

" d.. dia cuma tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan kok! percayalah Myeonie, Kris pasti akan mengingatmu kembali" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh yang tidak begitu kecil darinya itu dengan erat.

" Baek ahh..."

"hmm?"

" dari dulu aku selalu menginginkan sebuah cincin... lalu diam-diam Kris membelikannya untukku semalam. Apa yang aku mau, dia selalu membelikannya untukku. Tiap kita berantam, Kris duluan yang selalu meminta maaf, dia tidak pernah mengkasariku... and he will give me a lot of sorry kisses.. hehe... tidakkah aku beruntung?" Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu lebih erat saat ia mendengar suara parau itu mulai terisak menahan tangis.

Baekhyun yang melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana manisnya Kris memperlakukan Joonmyeon, sahabatnya ini tidak pernah sekalipun menitikkan mata karena Kris, ia selalu tersenyum lebar saat bersamanya. Kalau saja sekarang Kris dapat melihat bagaimana perkataanya telah menyakiti Joonmyeon, ia pasti tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"... aku masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang pernah kita lalui bersama, tapi dari begitu banyak kenangan yang kuingat, selama belasan tahun ini... tidak ada satupun yang ia ingat dariku... bahkan namaku saja...hiks... dia tidak ingat" Baekhyun merasakan punggungnya basah serta cengkraman erat pada kemejanya namun tidak berhenti mengelus pundak Joonmyeon yang bergetar. Masih terdiam sebab ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menenangkan sahabatnya ini. "Baek... i miss... him... a lot.. hiks.. aku rindu Kris yang dulu... aku tidak mau dia melupakanku... hiks.."

Seandainya saja waktu dapat berputar kembali

 _If only_ _I had_ _been able to say "I'm sorry" after every fight_

 _Would you still be smiling at me?_

Sorry... _I abused your kindness_

 _If only I had been honest back then..._

.

.

# **sepulang sekolah** #

"Yeollieee aku tunggu disini yahh" panggil Kris dari luar, ditemani oleh Xiumin yang mendorong sepedanya.

Namja bertelinga caplang itu memberi isyarat oke dengan jempol tangannya kemudian masuk ke dalam mini mart sebentar sebelum keluar dengan membawakan beberapa buah bakpao. Kris yang melihatnya langsung menyomot sebuah bakpau bahkan sebelum diizininkan oleh pemiliknya.

" hey?! ya?! bakpauku! main nyolong ajaa" Chanyeol sewot menarik-narik lengan seragam Kris.

" jangan pelit sama orang sakit Yeol! aku cuma ambil satu kok"

" apanya yang sakit, wong sehat gitu?!"

Kris cuek-cuek saja dengan jambakan Chanyeol, ia membagi bakpao itu menjadi dua bagian, satu bagian lebih besar dan satunya lebih kecil kemudian memasukan bagian bakpau yang kecil itu ke dalam mulut lebarnya. Kemudian bakpau yang ukurannya besar itu ia reflek kesampingkan seolah akan menyuapkan kepada seseorang.

Kris mematung sebentar kemudian terdiam. Alis mata tebal itu lagi-lagi tertaut bingung. He feels something is missing.

No... _someone_

Seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya dan selalu ia rangkul.

Chanyeol dan Xiumin yang melihat kebiasaan Kris hanya tersenyum tipis. Xiumin mendekati Kris dan menepuk pundaknya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya " merindukannya?"

" i... don't know... hanya saja, aku merasa.. ada yang kurang" Kris setengah menyadari,

 _his shoulders never been so cold_.

Selalu ada seseorang yang menghangatkan lengannya. Seseorang dengan tubuh mungil yang sangat pas di dalam rangkulan serta pelukan.

Kris mungkin tidak ingat, tapi badan dan raganya masih mengingat kehangatan tersebut.

 **Tbc**

 **Chap depan moga2 akan lebih panjang dan akan lebih banyak krisho, stay tunes! And Review! Review :3 I need your support thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tatoe Donna Ni**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Start**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Yeol... minggir sedikit" Kris setengah berbisik setengah menjijit seraya mendorong-dorong tubuh besar sahabatnya agak memberikannya sebuah ruang.

" engga mau, sini sudah sempit kali... situ duduk aja bareng Myeonie... di sampingnya masih lumayan lapang kok" dengan setengah berbisik juga Chanyeol menghalau tangan itu dari lengannya kemudian mendorong tubuh jangkung itu ke arah Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Kris sudah terlambat hampir 5 menit pada kelas Bahasa Prancis tersebut, dan ia juga tidak ingin membuat keributan di belakang sana. Jadi Kris mau tidak mau perlahan mendekati bangku tepat di sebelah Joonmyeon duduki.

" permisi. Aku numpang duduk di sini ya? tempat lain sudah penuh" Joonmyeon yang sedang berbisik-bisik dengan Baekhyun itu reflek berbalik menatap Kris dengan tatapan bulatnya.

"Oh iya... kita kan sekelas bareng untuk pelajaran umum"- begitu yang di dalam pikiran Joonmyeon.

Sebelum Joonmyeon sempat mengiyakan, namja jangkung itu sudah langsung menempati bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Kris sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum sopan ke arahnya sebelum membuka buku pelajarannya.

Kenyataan ini membuat Joonmyeon bete, sudah cukup ia bertemu dengan Kris saat makan siang, kenapa juga harus ia bertemu lagi dengan namja berwajah kebulean tersebut saat pelajaran berlangsung. Sungguh sangat menguras batin.

Dikarenakan suasana yang begitu awkwardnya pun, Joonmyeon lebih memilih untuk fokus pada pelajarannya saja sesekali menulis apa yang dikatakan dosen itu kepadanya. Ia jadi malas untuk berbisik-bisik ria kepada Baekhyun karena itu akan membuat Kris merasa terbengkalai. Kris terlihat ingin membuka pembicaraan kepada Joonmyeon namun melihat namja manis itu terlihat serius dengan pelajarannya dan tidak menoleh kepadanya. Alhasil, Kris hanya duduk terdiam sesekali melirik smartphonenya. Kris menerka-nerka apa yang harus ia katakan kepada joonmyeon agar namja manis itu melihat kearahnya.

" tulisanmu bagus" itulah kata bodoh yang terlontar dari mulut Kris. Namun setidaknya itu menyita perhatian Joonmyeon sedikit karena mata sayu itu menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" .. i mean... padahal kamu namja tapi tulisanmu rapi... dan... di buku pelajaranku juga ada tulisan serapi ini,.. er.. apakah kamu yang menuliskannya untukku?" Kris membalikkan helai kertas di buku catatannya dan menunjuk pada beberapa tulisan rapi yang dipenuhi dengan stabilo. Sebab Joonmyeon tahu kekasihnya ini sangat malas sehingga mau tidak mau, Joonmyeon selalu membantunya mencatat pelajaran agar Kris tidak ketinggalan pelajaran.

" tentu saja. karena kamu malas sekali bahkan tidak mau mendengar apa yang guru ajarkan, dan aku juga tidak sampai hati membiarkan nilaimu merah saat ulangan. Sekarang aku merasa aku terlalu memanjakanmu" jawab Joonmyeon setengah menggerutu dengan bibir yang reflek dipout-poutkan.

Dulu mereka akan duduk bersama, Joonmyeon akan mencatat pelajarannya dan Kris hanya akan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengannya dan menatap Joonmyeon lama, sesekali mereka akan bercerita tentang hal yang tidak perlu. Joonmyeon hanya mampu menggerutu bagaimana Kris akan mengikuti ulangan remedial bila tidak mendengarkan guru tersebut namun hanya akan dibalas dengan cekikikan ringan serta cubitan pelan pada pipinya.

Ah.. kenangan lama

" pst.. Kris.. nanti kita mau karaokean.. mau ikut?" Baekhyun menggoyangkan lengan Kris.

Joonmyeon melotot ke arah Baekhyun, tangannya yang berada di bawah sana curi-curi mencubit pelan lengan Baekhyun berharap sahabatnya ini menyadari sinyalnya kalau ia sangat keberatan Kris itu karaokean dengan mereka. Namun Baekhyun tidak mengindahkannya tentu saja.

" jinjja? tentu saja aku mau ikut! aku akan mengajak Yeol dan Luhan juga"

" oke! semakin banyak orang semakin bagus! kita bisa karaokean 5 jam penuh, hohooh" Baekhyun makin semangat, seolah tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Joonmyeon yang menatapnya kesal.

Saat Kris menoleh ke arah Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya, Joonmyeon langsung menarik bahu Baekhyun dan berbisik kesal " apa maksudmu mengajaknya? KALAU DIA IKUT AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT TITIK"

" idih... padahal aku berbaik hati mau menyatukan kalian kembali, kok gitu sih ngomongnya?" balas Baekhyun seolah tidak merasa bersalah. " bukannya kamu kemarin yang nangis-nangis bilang menyesal dan tidak dia melupa- mpphh!"

dengan wajah memerah malu Joonmyeon menutup bibir bocor sahabatnya." kemarin aku hanya terbawa suasana okee? tolong lupakan kejadian itu, segera. detik ini!"

" cih.. dasar tsundere."

" apa?"

" tolong yang dibelakang sana. kalau mau bicara di luar saja, jangan mengganggu pelajaran"

" m..maaf saem!" ujar keduanya berbarengan disertai dengan tawa satu penjuru kelas.

/

/

/

Sesuai janji, kesebelas sahabat baik itu langsung menuju ke tempat karaoke. Mereka ditemani dengan beberapa snack serta minuman, tentu saja dengan suara Baekhyun yang membahana. Joonmyeon saja tidak habis pikir kenapa orang itu sanggup menyanyi dua jam penuh, dengan suaranya yang melengking. Meski baekhyun dan jongdae mempunyai suara yang bagus namun tetap saja menyanyikan lagu yang bernada tinggi selama dua jam penuh itu sangat hardcore.

" kamu tidak mau ikut menyanyi?" Sehun menawarkan pad remote pada Joonmyeon namun lelaki manis itu menggeleng, ia tidak sedang mood untuk bersenang-senang.

" ani... aku mau ke toilet sebentar" ujar Joonmyeon segera berlalu dari kamar gelap nan sempit itu.

Seiring dengan berlalunya Joonmyeon, selang tak berapa lama Kris yang menyadari ketidakberadaan Joonmyeon pun mengikuti Joonmyeon ke kamar mandi. Kris dapat melihat namja itu membasuh wajahnya lalu melihat parasnya di depan kaca dengan lesu. Joonmyeon terlihat memaksakan sebuah senyum, sedetik... lalu senyum itu luntur.

Kris berdeham supaya Joonmyeon menyadari keberadaannya. Tentu saja namja kecil itu bergelagapan, agak panik melihat Kris yang tenang berjalan ke arahnya.

" merasa bosan?"

"..."

"... aku juga, lihatlah Baekhyun terus memegang micnya.. padahal aku juga ingin menyanyi" erang Kris frustasi. Kris memantau wajah Joonmyeon yang tanpa ekspresi itu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, namun lagi-lagi sebuah keheningan tercipta.

" ..."

"..."

" jangan berwajah seperti itu... aku tahu kamu masih marah kepadaku.. i'm not supposed to forget a bestfriend, arent I?" tubuh jangkung itu berbalik dan bersandar pada ujung wastafel yang terletak bersisian dengan Joonmyeon.

" kamu juga mencuekkanku di kelas tadi.. aku jadi tidak tahu harus membuka percakapan seperti apa... padahal kamu begitu ceria saat berbisik-bisik dengan Baekhyun" Kris melirik Joonmyeon dari ujung matanya, dimana Joonmyeon masih berwajah begitu datar menatapnya. Namun di balik wajah cantik itu...

Kris dapat melihat aura kesepian yang terpancar dari manik hitam yang sayu tersebut.

" ...sudah tahu aku mencuekanmu... kenapa kamu begitu ngotot mendekatiku?" akhirnya Joonmyeon menjawabnya dengan setengah hati. Namja yang jauh lebih pendek itu berjalan melaluinya, namun Kris cukup sigap untuk mencekal lengan kecilnya dan menariknya setengah paksa keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

" ..a..appp... tunggu! kris!" Joonmyeon berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Kris yang cukup keras menariknya keluar dari tempat karaoke tersebut. Joonmyeon hampir menabrakkan wajahnya pada punggung Kris setelah namja aneh itu mendadak berhenti.

" ... kalau kamu berwajah murung seperti itu... a.. aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Kris tiba-tiba membalikkan diri dan menatapnya dengan serius. Dengan wajah yang berjarak beberapa centi Joonmyeon bahkan dapat melihat betapa panjang bulu mata Kris " aku akan membuatmu tersenyum lagi saat melihatku!" Kris menyengir lebar, berbanding terbalik dengan Joonmyeon yang menatapnya bodoh.

"..."

" karena itu, sekarang aku wajib menemanimu makan, sejak tadi siang aku lihat kamu hanya memakan sepotong roti. Bagaimana kalau kamu lebih kurus dari ini? Kajja! kutraktir makan..." Belum sempat Joonmyeon memproses kelakuan aneh Kris, si jangkung itu tanpa melepaskan pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon malah menarik tangan kanannya ke dalam sakunya. Mau tidak mau terpaksa Joonmyeon harus berjalan bersisian dengannya.

" aku lupa kalau kamu memang alien yang aneh..." cibir Joonmyeon yang sekarang pasrah, ia tidak bisa melepaskan cekalan Kris yang kini terasa hangat di dalam sakunya. Diam-diam Joonmyeon juga merindukan sepersekian kehangatan Kris yang meresap ke dalam kulit tangannya. Tidak berani Joonmyeon bayangkan ia bisa berjalan bersisi-sisian lagi dengan Kris.

 _Its just like a sweet dream_

Kris semakin menampilkan cengiran gummynya " aku anggap itu pujian. Oh iya... kamu mau makan apa?"

" its up to you. aku ikut saja lagipula kamu yang menarikku" Joonmyeon mengedikkan bahu.

Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian melirik wajah Joonmyeon di sampingnya " ... samyetang"

" huh?" Joonmyeon reflek menyampingkan wajahnya menatap Kris. Mata yang setadinya kosong agak berbinar menatapnya. "... kamu... ingat?"

Kris merasa agak bersalah melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang penuh harapan menatapnya "... mian... masih belum."

Sinar mata itu langsung redup, namja yang lebih pendek itu memaksakan senyum tipis lalu mengesampingkan wajahnya " ahh.. tentu saja..."

"..."

" samyetang... mamaku selalu memasakkannya untuk kita. karena kamu pernah memuji bahwa samyetang mamaku itu sangat enak. Jadi setiap musim dingin, kita pasti berkumpul di ruangan keluarga dengan sepanci samyetang hangat buatan mama. dan kamu selalu membuat cocoa dingin setelah memakannya... and we will talk.. all night long... just like that" Joonmyeon terlihat menerawang. Tidak henti-hentinya Kris memperhatikan wajah serta mimik ekspresi Joonmyeon yang sendu. Tubuh kecil itu terlihat rapuh dan kesepian sehingga membuat Kris tidak dapat mengabaikannya.

 _Why cant you smile even for a little bit?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah Joonmyeon dan Kris memesan samyetang. Kris mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menekan applikasi "note". Lelaki jangkung itu mencondongkan badannya ke depan

" Title... Kim Joonmyeon..." pemuda yang merasa namanya disebutkan itu menatap balik Kris yang masih sibuk menekan tombol di ponselnya.

" kamu lagi ngapain Kris?" Kris menyengir bodoh " aku mau menuliskan segala sesuatu tentangmu di hapeku... biar lain kali aku tidak akan lupa lagi."

" nomor hapemu? igmu?"

" +016... oh aku tidak pakai media sosial"

"... tanggal lahirmu? warna kesukaan? makanan kesukaan? hobby?"

Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tebal " for real kris? aku seperti ikut kuis tebak berhadiah saja"

" sudah, jawab saja... biar aku tulis semua di hapeku" Kris terlihat bersiap-siap. Hal itu membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya Kris berusaha mengingatnya.

" aku cuma akan mengatakannya sekali. mei 22, aku suka emas dan ungu. makanan kesukaanku.. samyetang dan sushi, hmmm apa lagi... hobiku membaca buku, terutama yang judulnya "the little prince"... ceritanya tentang..."

terakhir-terakhir Kris hanya menjadi pendengar sedangkan Joonmyeon menceritakan cerita tentang buku " the little prince" dengan anthusias. Namun itu tidak membuat Kris merasa bosan, malah ia terlihat begitu semangat mendengar cerita dari buku anak-anak itu. Joonmyeon rupanya bukanlah orang yang pendiam, ketika kamu mengenalnya dengan baik, begitu banyak ekspresi yang diperlihatkan pada paras wajah kecilnya. Dalam diam, Kris memperhatikan lekuk wajah di hadapannya, dari mata hingga ke dagu. Meski wajah Joonmyeon memang tidak bisa dibilang sangat cantik, namun wajahnya yang lugu serta mata yang berbinar-binar itu menarik di mata Kris.

"... ahh maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara. kamu pasti bosan mendengar ceritaku" Joonmyeon tersadar kemudian menutup bibirnya " kalau Baekhyun ada di sini, dia pasti sudah memotong duluan pembicaraanku dari beberapa puluh menit yang lalu" Kris tertawa sedikit, karena menurutnya joonmyeon yang mencibir dengan bibir poutnya itu sangat lucu.

"... its interesting. aku bahkan masih ingin tahu kelanjutannya"

" i know right! pertama kali aku membaca buku itu, hatiku seperti deg-deg an. Ah! aku keasikan bicara, nanti samyetangnya bisa dingin kalau tidak segera dimakan" Joonmyeon mengambil sendok besar dan mengayuh samyetang tersebut kemudian memberikannya kepada Kris.

Karena Joonmyeon berdiri saat mengayuh samyetangnya, Kris tidak sengaja melihat kalung yang dipakai Joonmyeon, bukan liontin yang dipakai melainkan sebuah cincin halus yang selama ini bersembunyi di dalam kerah baju Joonmyeon. " itu... cincin ya? kenapa kamu tidak memakainya di jarimu?"

Joonmyeon kaget lantas reflek menyentuh cincin tersebut dan segera menyembunyikannya dari penglihatan Kris " haha... matamu jeli kris"

" dari pacarmu?" sepertinya Kris tidak bisa tergoyahkan ke topik lain. Ia menatap Joonmyeon seolah meminta jawaban .

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis kemudian terlihat santai mengayuh samyetang untuk porsinya sendiri " not anymore..."

Kris menatapnya setengah tidak percaya " kalian putus? what the... perempuan bodoh mana yang memutuskan kamu? you... re... well.. you are beautiful... pretty i mean... kamu pintar, and you looks like a kind guy" tidak bermaksud memuji, semua yang dikatakan Kris itu benar apa adanya setelah ia memperhatikan Joonmyeon seharian ini " you.. are perfect as you are".

Joonmyeon tersenyum...

"... gomawo"

 _lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman sendu..._

 _Kris benci melihatnya_

"...tapi dari sinar matamu, aku dapat melihat kamu masih mencintainya"

Lelaki jelita itu masih tersenyum, membalas tatapan Kris dengan lembut. Joonmyeon selalu melihat Kris dengan tatapan sayang. Sedihnya, lelaki yang ditatap itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"yes... i still...do... aku akan selalu mencintainya...selalu..."

Kris tidak mengerti mengapa setelah mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon, hatinya terasa sedikit nyeri.

 _even this ring belongs to you_

 _you still don't remember me_

.

.

.

Malamnya, Kris mengantar Joonmyeon pulang ke rumahnya.

" hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu keluar lagi ne?" Joonmyeon mengangguk kaku. Dia jadi terbawa suasana padahal niat utamanya adalah untuk bersikap dingin kepada Kris supaya Kris menjauhiya, sekarang Kris malah menjadi dekat dengan Joonmyeon. Ah.. pabbo ya!

" ayo masuk ke dalam, kubuatkan teh sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah mentraktirku." tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kris langsung mengiyakan ajakan Joonmyeon.

" dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Kris celingukan melihat apartment joonmyeon masih gelap gulita sebelum Joonmyeon menyalakan lampunya.

" ngekos loh. tuh masuk saja ke kamarku ne.. aku akan ke dapur buatkan teh hangat" Kris ragu-ragu berjalan ke kamar joonmyeon. Mungkin selama ini ia sudah beratus hingga beribu kali masuk ke dalam kamar Joonmyeon, namun ia seperti baru menapakkan kaki ke dalam kamar berwarna ungu muda dengan bedcover bulbasaur itu.

Kris celingak celinguk menatap sudut ruangan yang tidak begitu luas tersebut, matanya yang tajam itu melirik ke tempat penyimpanan peralatan makan yang dipajang di belakang kaca. Kris dapat melihat bekas-bekas "mantan" Joonmyeon seperti gelas dan mangkuk bergambar bunny yang sepasang, belum lagi kamar mandi yang berhiaskan sikat gigi yang sepasang. Hal-hal kecil itu membuat hati Kris jengkel meski Kris tidak mengerti maksud daripada perasaannya sendiri.

" maaf menungguu..." Joonmyeon meletakkan teh hangat tersebut di meja kecil berukuran petak, menyadari kalau Kris sedari tadi melihat sebuah boneka rilakuma dengan tatapan aneh.

" rilakuma itu kotor sekali? kenapa kamu tidak membuangnya?" Kris menunjuk ke arah boneka beruang kuning tersebut yang warnanya telah berubah menjadi kecoklatan.

" kamu tidak ingat? itu hadiah pertama yang kamu berikan untukku Kris.. piyama ini juga, bulbasaur ini juga.. " Joonmyeon mengambil rilakuma tersebut untuk menutup wajahnya sendiri dan menggoyangkan tangan beruang itu di depan wajah Kris

" rilakuma-chan bisa nangis kalau tahu majikannya melupakannya.. haha, jadi cepatlah ingat... Kelis~"

Kris mengedip-ngedip bingung " what with kelis? so lameee..."

Joonmyeon menelan mati-matian kekecewaannya " haha.. tapi kamu selalu memintaku untuk memanggilmu seperti itu... berterima kasihlah karena hari ini aku memanggilmu seperti itu"

Merasakan mood yang agak canggung itu, Kris segera mengganti topik pembicaraan " so... kita banyak menukar hadiah ya? we are bestfriend afterall~" Kris beralih memencet perut rilakuma tersebut karena tidak berani membalas tatapan mata Joonmyeon " jadi apakah yg aku temukan di kamarku... satu box penuh dengan jam tangan pikachu, gundam, dasi hitam bercorak galaxy... itu semua... darimu?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan. Kris terdiam sebentar kemudian segera meminta izin untuk pulang dengan tergesa-gesa meski itu membuat Joonmyeon kebingungan tentu saja. Sepulangnya Kris dari rumah ia langsung membongkar tempat sampah, yang untungnya masih belum dibuang oleh pemilik rumah. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak agak kumuh dari tong sampah itu kemudian membuka box itu untuk melihat segala pemberian joonmyeon masih utuh di dalamnya. Lantas, ia menyimpannya kembali di dalam laci meja belajarnya.

Dia hampir dengan bodohnya membuang sesuatu yang mungkin sangat berharga baginya.

Kris merasa kalau ia membuang benda tersebut, maka ia selamanya akan melupakan Joonmyeon.

"...joonmyeon... why can't i remember?! damnit!" Kris mengacakkan rambutnya. Namun seberapa lamanya ia melihat barang pemberian Joonmyeon, dia tidak bisa ingat.

.

.

.

" ya! jangan meminjam handphoneku buat dihack yaa?!" Chanyeol segera mengambil smartphonenya dari tangan Kris yang sedaritadi menatap layar tersebut dengan menggerutu.

" aku tidak ngehack kok.., aku hanya mau mengecek igmu... joonmyeon mengatakan dia tidak main ig, tapi aku menemukan unamenya, diprivate pula... kenapa dia berbohong padaku? hmmm ... suspicious" Chanyeol sudah dapat menduga alasan dibalik kebohongan Joonmyeon, tentu saja karena fotonya dengan Kris sudah sangat banyak terpost di instagramnya dan mungkin Joonmyeon sendiri tidak sampai hati untuk mendelete foto tersebut.

" urusan..urusan oranglah.. lagipula kenapa kamu penasaran sekali dengan Joonmyeon?" goda Chanyeol iseng " hayo.. siapa yang kemarin tanpa pamit curi-curi berduaan datingan hmmm?"

Kris menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah bitchfacenya " dating gundulmu... kita hanya makan bersama. itu saja kok, lagipula aku hanya penasaran dengan mantan pacarnya Joonmyeon.. manatau aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari ignya"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah matanya " but why?"

" because Joonmyeon seems hurt because of her. aku jd penasaran bagaimana wajah perempuan itu. Kalau aku bertemu dengan perempuan itu, akan kulabrak karena berani-beraninya mematahkan hati teman baikku" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian menyampirkan lengannya ke pundak sahabatnya, sepertinya ia tidak harus begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

 _" ... one just need time to realize"_

 _ **TBC**_

 **REVIEW. COMMENT. MAKASIH YAA :***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **START**_

 _ **dont forget to review! :D thx**_

 _ **NEXT IS LAST**_

Dug dug!

" siapaa? aigoo... sebentar! biarkan aku bersiap-siap dulu" Joonmyeon sesekali menguap lalu mengganti piyamanya dengan sweater rumah berwarna merah muda yang agak kebesaran. Rambut kemerahannya yang acak-acakkan lantas ia biarkan demi membuka pintu rumah.

" haiii! Morning"

Mata Joonmyeon menyipit lelah saat menemukan wajah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal membalas wajah bantalnya dengan sebuah gummy smile yang cerah.

" ada apa ya?" Tentu saja bingung dengan kehadiran Kris yang mendadak di depan rumahnya Jumat pagi-pagi buta, helll! ini baru jam 5.30 pagi.

Melihat kedua alis mata tebal Joonmyeon yang tertaut, Kris segera memperlihatkan dua kantong plastik yang dibawanya " this! kebetulan aku tadi belanja sayur..terus keingat deh kalau kamu ngekos terus kamu tidak pernah membawa bekal makan siangmu.. jadi... ummm.. niatnya sih aku mau memasakanmu sesuatu" masih dengan cengirannya yang bego.

Joonmyeon melihat Kris cengo, otaknya masih memproses kalimat Kris yang sangat tidak lazim.

Memangnya sejak kapan Kris bisa memasak? ia tidak membuat panci gosong saja Joonmyeon sudah boleh berterima kasih. Apalagi sejak kapan Kris berbelanja sayuran? Anak tunggal dari keluarga Wu itu sudah bisa diberi title "prince in the house", boro-boro belanja, megang sapu aja tidak becus.

" you... can... cook?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada tidak percaya. Mata sipit itu masih melirik Kris dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki, namja jangkung itu sudah berbenah lengkap dengan rambutnya yang diwax dan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Memangnya siapa yang pergi belanja dengan berseragam sekolah pagi-pagi buta?!

" tentu! aku akan membuatmu memuji makanan buatanku!" jawab Kris percaya diri. Joonmyeon jadi tidak enak hati, ia sebenarnya mau menolak tawaran Kris karena merasa tidak ingin terlalu berhutang budi kepada mantannya itu. Namun, melihat kepolosan dan kebaikan Kris, mau tidak mau Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk ragu kemudian membiarkan lelaki itu masuk ke rumahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kris, masih tersenyum lebar merapikan anak rambut Joonmyeon khas bangun tidur itu tanpa merasa canggung " sleepy bedhead~^_^ rupanya matamu sipit sekali kalau baru bangun tidur"

Joonmyeon memanyunkan bibir tanda protes namun membiarkan saja tangan lebar itu menyisir surai red winenya

" hey! jangan menghinaku... gini-gini wajahku visual loh"

" yeah i know... bagaimanapun kamu tetap imut kok." Padahal Kris melemparkan pujiannya secara casual saja namun tetap efektif membuat wajah Joonmyeon memekar salah tingkah.

Namja yang lebih pendek itu segera merapikan rambutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona kemudian mengikuti langkah lebar Kris yang segera menapak ke dapur.  
Lelaki tampan kemudian meletakkan kantungan plastik itu di meja dapur Joonmyeon dan mengeluarkan bahan masakan itu dari dalam.

" kamu masih mau tidur kan? tidur saja dulu nanti satu jam lagi aku akan membangunkanmu"

Joonmyeon menggeleng kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kris " mending aku kurang tidur daripada melihat dapurku meledak"

" ouch! believe in me even a little bit, will you?" Kris pura-pura sakit hati dengan mengimitasi pout khas Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menyipit dengan wajah sarkas yang sangat ketara " asal kamu tahu ya, kamu pernah hampir meledakkan komporku ketika membuat omelet DOANK"

Sejak saat itulah daripada Joonmyeon harus depresi melihat keadaan dapurnya yang seperti kapal pecah, maka Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengizinkan Kris berada di wilayah dapur lagi, makanya Joonmyeonlah yang berinisiatif pagi-pagi bangun untuk mempersiapkan bekal untuk berdua. Namun sejak kehilangan Kris, Joonmyeon sendiri jadi malas memasak dan akhirnya menelantarkan kesehatannya.

Joonmyeon melipatkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menaruh wajahnya dengan malas, rasa kantuknya seketika hilang ketika memperhatikan jari-jari panjang Kris yang mengeluarkan bahan makanan itu satu per satu dililit plaster.

" owww!" Joonmyeon reflek menarik sebelah tangan Kris yang paling dekat dengannya.

" tanganmu kenapa?" Joonmyeon sibuk menganalisa plaster-plaster yang terlihat menyakitkan tersebut. Gurat kekhawatiran terlihat jelas pada paras cantik itu.

" hanya luka kecil" Kris berdehem sebentar seraya berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menengadah, masih menahan tangan Kris dengan ibu jari mengusap-usap sayang permukaan tangan yang terluka tersebut

"Jangan bilang kamu menyayat tanganmu saat belajar memasak?" tebak Joonmyeon dengan raut muka khawatir.

Tepat sasaran.

Kris tidak bisa mengelak, namun masih kalah gengsi " jangan mempermasalahkan hal kecil, ini mah tidak ada apa-apanya"

Namja tampan itu memang belajar beberapa resep makanan di rumah Chanyeol selama seminggu penuh. Tentu dengan rekomendasi dari telinga caplang itu kira-kira masakan apa yang merupakan kesukaan Joonmyeon. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang memang berharap Krisho bersatu kembali tentu dengan senang hati membantunya.

Well, jangan tanya Kris kenapa ia mau mengorbankan tangannya demi Joonmyeon, _when he doesnt even understand his own heart_.

" ...karena aku?" Joonmyeon berasa bersalah, bagaimana pun tangan Kris adalah assetnya yang paling berharga sebagai pemain basket, apalagi Kris merupakan kapten dari tim basket yang mewakili sekolahnya.

" its fine if it is for you, arent we friends? Daripada berwajah seperti itu, aku lebih mengharapkan ucapan terima kasihmu dan pujianmu saat menyicipi masakanku... hehe. Tidak ada penolakkann, aku tidak mau kamu sakit karena kurang nutrisi" Kris memamerkan gummy smile yang paling Joonmyeon sukai kemudian mengacak surai bedhead Joonmyeon.

 _P_ erkataan itu membuat hati Joonmyeon menghangat, meski Kris telah melupakannya namun kebaikan Kris tidak pernah luntur sedikitpun, _He always care for Joonmyeon_

 _Still, the caring Kris is the one that Joonmyeon loves so much._

" Kris..."

 _Joonmyeon wanna hug him so badly_

 _yet he know he can't_

"...thank you"  
 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Xiumin and Luhan menatap kedekatan kedua makhluk berbeda ukuran itu dengan tatapan bingung. Pasalnya, tumben mereka duduk bersebelahan dan lebih anehnya lagi, sebento bersama. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak melihat pemandangan tersebut.

" kalian rujukan?" itu pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Kai, tentu langsung dibalas dengan tatapan datar Joonmyeon. Kai langsung mingkem.

" hoahhh... itu onigiri? kok hitam... myeon itu tidak layak dimakan deh tampaknya" Baekhyun yang kepo melihat-lihat dua buah bento yang baru dibuka Kris dan diletakkannya bersisian di depan Joonmyeon.

" myeonn.. harusnya kamu tidak membiarkan Kris memasak, makanannya bukan makanan manusia" Sehun menimpali, ia saja merasa mual hanya dengan melihat saja. Mereka tidak usah bertanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang memasakan ini semua, hanya dengan melihat bentuknya saja pun mereka sudah tahu.

" YAA! kalian tega banget sih, aku ini lagi belajar tahu. Joonmyeon, percayalah, aku akan buatkan bento yang enak senin depan." Kris dengan anthusias membantu Joonmyeon memilih telur gulung manis yang berwarna cantik dan menaruhnya di bekal nasi Joonmyeon.

" lah ... masa kamu makannya yang gosong semua Kris... nanti perutmu sakit gimana? sini kita bagi bersama saja " protes Joonmyeon sambil mendekatkan bekal nasinya, merasa tidak enak hati padahal Kris sudah susah payah memasakkan untuknya, tapi cuma dirinya kebagian yang bagus.

" ahhh ani! itu sedikit sekali, kalau dibagi berdua nanti kamu kurang makan donk! aku bisa beli makanan kantin" tolak Kris. Belum sempat Joonmyeon membalas , Kris sudah terlebih dahulu melenggang pergi.

Setelah Kris berjalan menjauh, Baekhyun yang usil langsung melihat Joonmyeon dengan tatapan " i know what"nya " apa?" tanya Joonmyeon kesal membalas cekikian sahabatnya.

" someone looks happy todayyy~" Baekhyun mencolek-colek pinggang kecil Joonmyeon.

" apaan sih?" Joonmyeon membalas memukul lengan Baekhyun kesal, tidak dapat dipungkiri wajah putihnya mudah memperlihatkan warna merah muda yang manis.

" suit-suit.. ada pendekatannn"

" cieeee..yang dibuatin bekalll"

" aku iri... kamu disayangiinn banget ya sama Kris"

" moga-moga langgeng lagi yaaa"

Tentu saja nasib Joonmyeon berakhir dengan semakin diusili oleh lingkaran sahabat-sahabat itu.

.

.

.

Sorenya sepulang sekolah, Kris yang sudah berjanji untuk datang belajar memasak ke rumah Chanyeol pun menepati janjinya. Seusai latihan basketnya, ia segera mendatangi rumah sahabatnya itu.

" yoboseeoooo! Yeolll! aku datang" panggil Kris seraya menekan tombol bell rumah keluarga Park tersebut. Namun yang sedikit mengkagetkan Kris adalah seseorang yang membukakan pintu bukanlah Chanyeol, melainkan seorang perempuan cantik nan tinggi yang wajahnya lumayan familiar di benak Kris.

" wahhh! halloo opppaaa.. lama tidak bertemuu" sapa perempuan itu dengan girang.

Kris mengedipkan matanya sejenak, butuh sepersekian detik baginya untuk mengingat kembali siapa perempuan tersebut

" Krystal? ya.. kan.. baru tiga tahun tidak bertemu... kamu makin tinggi saja. Bukannya kamu harusnya di amerika ya?" perempuan jelita itu semakin tersenyum cantik dan berhambur ke pelukan Kris dan memeluknya erat " yesss! kamu masih mengingatku oppaa.. hehe... i miss you soo much!"

Perempuan yang merupakan adik Jessica itu merupakan sahabat baik Chanyeol. Dan Kris juga mengenalnya baik karena Chanyeol memperkenalkan Jessica dan Krystal kepadanya.

" Krystal, jangan membuat Kris kaget dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti itu" ujar Jessica mengingatkan. Kris melihat Jessica dan Krystal bersamaan dengan tatapan bingung, untuk apa kedua perempuan ini di rumah sahabatnya.

Seperti mengerti maksud tatapan Kris, Jessica menambahkan " dua minggu lagi adikku akan pindah ke sekolah kita juga. Papa dan mama menitipkannya kepadaku, sejak dari airport dia sudah ribut mau mengunjungi Chanyeol dulu katanya"

" aku sebenarnya juga ada rencana mau mengunjungimu juga oppa tapi oppa duluan kemari... jangan-jangan kita berjodoh, hehe" masih demen bergelayut manja pada leher Kris.

Tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol terlihat keluar dengan handuk yang terlilit rapi di lehernya, khas baru mandi dengan bau menthol menyeruak serta rambut kriwilnya yang basah.

" yo broo. sudah sampai? kenapa tidak masuk?"

Chanyeol mempersilahkan ketiganya untuk masuk kembali. Kris dan Chanyeol langsung mendadak serius mode dengan masalah dapurnya, Jessica yang melihat keduanya dengan anthusias serta Krystal yang menonton teve menunggu makanan selesai.

" taraaaa! spicy chickenn honeyy ala Chanyeolll!" lelaki bertelinga caplang itu meletakkan sepiring ayam berwarna kecoklatan itu dengan bangga. Sedangkan Kris tidak kalah bangganya, baru kali ini makanan buatanya berhasil dengan takaran yang pas.

" kelihatannya enakkk" Jessica menyiapkan mangkuk dan mengambil sebuah paha ayam ke dalam mangkuk tersebut, begitu juga dengan Krystal yang tidak mau kalah, terburu-buru datang dan langsung menyomot ayam tersebut dengan anthusias

" hmmm.. enakkk! oppaaa kalian sudah bisa jadi suami yang baikk! ganteng... tinggi... keren...pinter masak, apa lagi yang kurang?" puji Krystal yang tidak henti-hentinya mencomot ayam berasa manis pedas tersebut.

Melihat keduanya perempuan yang sangat menikmati masakannya itu membuat Kris teringat kepada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya penasaran.

" oh ya..yeol.. aku ambil beberapa ya..." Kris mengambil sebuah plastik dan memasukkan beberapa potong ayam ke dalamnya.

" untuk myeonie?" tebak Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas Kris dengan sebuah anggukan kecil tanpa melihat ke arahnya " buat pengganti onigiri gosong tadi pagi... mungkin saja joonmyeon belum makan malam kan, aku akan ke rumahnya sebentar"

" tidak mau makan malam saja dulu? aku punya persediaan nasi untuk tujuh orang sih. tadi aku memasaknya kebanyakan.. orang tuaku malah baru bilang kalau mereka akan makan malam di luar pula" tawar Chanyeol.

" boleh juga.. minta sepiring untuk Joonmyeon ya. Apalagi sudah jam tujuh, kasihan kalau Joonmyeon belum makan" Kris siap menyusun bekal makan malamnya untuk Joonmyeon dengan cekatan, yang lamgsung dihadiahi dengan protesan Krystal tentu saja.

" yahhh.. oppa sudah mau pergi ke tempat Joonmyeon oppa? cepat sekali.. krystal masih pengen ngobrol banyak sama oppa" Kris hanya tersenyum tipis lalu beralih mengambil sepatu snickersnya.

Setelah mengikat sepatunya, Kris pun berdiri dan menghadap semuanya " heheh.. lain kali kita ketemu lagi, sudah malam Krystal.. kalian juga cepat pulang ke rumah, perempuan bahaya kalau pulang malam-malam... duluan yaa yeoll, jess!"

Baru beberapa langkah setelah Kris menutup pintu tersebut, lelaki tampan itu mendapati Krystal yang memeluknya dari belakang " dari dulu selalu Joomyeon, Joonmyeon saja... kapan oppa akan melihatku? aku juga selalu menyukaimu opppa!"

" Krystal... jangan membuat Kris susah... lagipula sudah malam. Kris juga mau istirahat yang tenang ne?" Jessica menarik bahu adiknya supaya ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris. "Kris jangan dipikirkan.. adikku ini memang suka seenaknya saja"

Kris berbalik menatap Krystal yang menunduk ke bawah dengan tatapan sedih, otaknya perlahan mencerna bahwa ia baru mendadak ditembak oleh seseorang yang sangat cantik " boleh saja"

" hah?"

" you and me...kalau kamu mau, boleh saja sih kalau kita pacaran... lelaki bodoh mana yang akan menolak perempuan secantik kamu?" ucapnya enteng seraya menatap wajah Krystal yang seperti porselain tersebut.

" hahhh?! re u serious?!" -Jessica cengo.

" micheoseo? apa yang kamu katakan kris? myeo..." Chanyeol sempat mengerem sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, hampir saja keceplosan duh! " pikirkan baik-baik dulu Kris.. perempuan cantik itu banyak, tapi yang melekat di hati cuma ada satu" etdahhh kalimat bijak Chanyeol hari ini.

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan meremehkan " yeol.. kamu bilang seperti itu karena kamu cemburu kepadaku kan? ngaku saja... aku kan ganteng jadi wajar mudah membuat perempuan cantik bertekuk lutut padaku" narsis Kris kumat, Chanyeol rasanya ingin mencampakkan dirinya dan memukul kepala sahabatnya itu kalau bisa membuat memori Kris kembali.

" Channie oppa jahat.. kok tidak mendukungku dengan Kris oppa?" protes Krystal cemberut, ia tahu bahwa Kris adalah milik Joonmyeon tetapi itu kan dulu. Chanyeol sendiri yang ember perihal kesehatan Kris yang terkena amnesia dan tentang status mereka yang sudah putus.

Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kebingungan, si jelita itu membisikan sesuatu pada telinga caplang tersebut " kalau Kris oppa mengingat semuanya, Krystal akan menyerah... jadi untuk sekarang dukung Krystal dengan Kris oppa dong! kan Channie oppa sudah tahu perasaan Krystal ke Kris oppa dari dulu seperti apa.. ya?" bujuknya sambil menggoyangkan sebelah tangan Chanyeol dengan manja.

"...ne" ujar Chanyeol pasrah

" YEYY!" ia melompat senang kemudian melepaskan tangan Chanyeol kemudian beralih mengamit tangan kanan Kris.

" aigooo.. aku merasa jadi orang jahat" Chanyeol mengusak rambut kriwilnya seperti orang stress. Ia merasa tidak rela mendukung Krystal, itu sama artinya ia menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya. Tapi Krystal juga sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

" oppaa Crystal ikut ya ke tempat Joonmyeon oppa.. crystal juga rindu sama Joonmyeon oppa"

" Andwaeee!" jerit Chanyeol dan Jessica spontan. Jangan sempat mantan pacar dan pacar baru itu dipertemukan.

" hmm... wae? Kalian dari tadi aneh deh, bisik-bisik terus. apa yang kalian rahasiakan dari aku?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan kesal. Bahkan sahabat paling baiknya sendiri merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

" cuma perasaanmu saja Kris, kita tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa kok" Kris menyipit menatap chanyeol yang memalingkan muka darinya dengan ketara secara Chanyeol yang expressive itu akan menampakan segala sesuatu hanya dari expresinya saja.

" hmp! fine! aku juga tidak ingin tahu... kajja!" Kris merangkul pundak Crystal dan berjalan melenggang dengan kesal.

" e... eyy! tunggu duluu!" Chanyeol berusaha menghalangi jalan Kris " sudah malam.. aku yang mengantar Krystal pulang saja dengan Jessica.. lagipula kamu mau pergi ke tempat Joonmyeon kan?"

" krystal pulang dengan kakak saja yuk" Jessica ikut-ikutan membujuk adik paling kecilnya tersebut, meski Krystal adalah adiknya namun Jessica tidak setuju dengan kelakuan adiknya yang merebut pacar orang.

Mengamati kedua manusia hyper itu dengan kesal, Kris kemudian mendorong lengan sahabatnya kasar " menyingkirlah Yeol.. aku bisa kok mengantar Krystal pulang nanti, dia aman di tan..gan..ku" Final. lelaki bermata elang itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya dengan menarik tangan Krystal kesal. Siapa yang suka dibohongi dan dirahasiakan sesuatu oleh sahabatnya sendiri?

" kenapa kamu tidak menahannya?" Jessica menunjuk ke arah Kris yang sudah menghilang di perempatan jalan. " krystal juga, gara-gara papa mama terlalu memanjakannya, dia jadi egois begini"

" memangnya aku bisa? aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lain buat menahannya" rasanya Chanyeol ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke merasa sangat bersalah kepada Joonmyeon.

"uuuhh... gimana nih, aku berharap Joonmyeon baik-baik saja"

.

.  
Di apartment kecil Joonmyeon, lelaki yang berbalutkan tshirt putih longgar sesekali merenggangkan diri di depan televisi yang bertayangkan musik show. Rasa kantuk agak menyerangnya namun ia berusaha agar tidak terlalu cepat terlelap. Joonmyeon sudah hampir tertidur di sofa ketika ia mendengar ada suara bell pintu.

Lelaki mungil itu mengucek matanya sebentar kemudian dengan oyong berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

" kris!" panggilnya spontan melihat lelaki bergummy smile itu berada di depan rumahnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, ada nada senang di dalamnya ketika melihat kedatangan Kris yang mendadak.

" maaf, apakah aku mengganggumu?" Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan " aniyo"

Kris tersenyum kemudian segera menyodorkan sebuah plastik yang masih terasa hangat ditangan kecil Joonmyeon " kamu pasti belum makan malam kan? aku masakan ayam! kali ini dijamin enak... i guarantee you! you will love it!"

" enak kok oppa.. krystal uda jadi jurinyaaa.. 10 out of 10" Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris ke arah yeoja yang tingginya mulai melebihi tinggi badannya tersebut.

"... Krystal? omoo... maaf aku tidak sadar kamu disini! wahh.. kamu tambah.. cantik. Sejak kapan kamu di seoul?" Joonmyeon tidak kalah terpesona dengan kecantikan juniornya yang sudah tidak ia lihat selama sadar ia menggenggam bahu perempuan itu dan menggoyangkannya senang.

" baru tadi pagi.. terus aku berkunjung ke rumah Channie oppa dan bertemu Kris oppa.. makanya Krystal ikut kemari. Lagipula sudah lama Krystal tidak bertemu dengan Myeon oppa.."

" ohh.. kalian sudah makan? kalau belum kita makan bareng saja yuk! lagipula aku bosan makan sendiri" ajak Joonmyeon yang memang pada dasarnya mempunyai natur sifat yang baik.

" aniya.. aku membawakan itu sudah pas untuk porsimu, apalagi sudah sangat malam, aku harus segera mengantar Krystal pulang kerumah atau jessica akan meratakanku dengan aspal" tolak Kris, secara natural ia menyelipkan jari-jari panjangnya pada jari Krystal. Tidak ayal hal sekecil itu tidak luput dari mata jeli Joonmyeon. Tidak ayal ada percikan panas dari dalam hati pemuda manis tersebut.

Krystal yang sadar akan tatapan Joonmyeon malah semakin mengeratkan jarinya kepada jari pasangannya, sengaja mengumbar kemesraannya dengan Kris kepada pemuda di depannya yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

" oh begitu... kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya" Joonmyeon berusaha untuk terlihat tenang meski hatinya terasa mulai berdenyut menyakitkan. Namun namja manis tidak berani bertanya, ia tidak ingin segalanya dengan Kris berakhir meski dirinya sendiri yang memutuskan hubungannya sepihaknya dengan Kris.

 _Don't said it_.

" thanks! terus i wanna said something.. karena kamu sahabat baikku, i want you to be the first one who knows."

Jangan...

 _Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya..._

" that I got a girlfriend, her... akhirnya aku melepaskan masa lajangku, haha "

 _Tidakkah kamu berjanji untuk terus mencintaiku?_

 _Tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya kamu melupakan janji itu ..._

 _kenapa begitu mudahnya kamu melupakan kenangan yang kita rajut sejak kecil..._

 _kenapa dengan begitu mudahnya kamu melupakan... aku?_

Joonmyeon merasakan asin dan besi di indera pengecapannya, mungkin tanpa disadarinya ia mengigit bibir bagian dalamnya hingga berdarah. But he need to act strong, karena ia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan Kris yang mengabari kabar bahagianya.

" ... baguslah... congrats Kris!" Joonmyeon mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ia tidak tau bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini, namun ia tetap berusaha mengukir sebuah senyum. " kenalkan Krystal kepada orang tuamu dong, mereka pasti senang melihat kamu mendapatkan seorang pacar yang cantik... ramah.. yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik..."

 _Someone who is not me_...

" terus kamu juga tidak perlu susah-susah membuatkanku makanan lagi Kris.. aku tidak mau waktumu dengan Krystal jadi hilang karena aku"

 _Then, you really don't need me anymore._

Dalam diam, senyum perlahan memudar dari paras si tampan tersebut. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti, mengapa dari ulu hatinya yang terdalam, ia merasakan perih ketika Joonmyeon mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Seperti... Joonmyeon dengan cara halus memintanya untuk menjauh... sedangkan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Joonmyeon. Meski sering Joonmyeon mencuekan dirinya, namun di sisinya lah, Kris menemukan ketenangan, he loves being with Joonmyeon.

Kris tidak berhenti memandangi wajah yang berada di hadapannya. wajah cantik itu terluka, namun tetap memasang sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan, bahkan... Kris dapat melihat kilatan kesedihan dari kedua mata sayu tersebut.

" why.. cant you smile.. for me?"... sungguh pikiran Kris berkecamuk, namun hatinya lebih ingin menangis karena Joonmyeon.

" sudah sangat malam... kalian lebih baik segera pulang. Aku juga mau cepat-cepat makan malam terus tidur" Joonmyeon memaksakan sebuah senyum terakhir sebelum menutup pintunya dengan lebih cepat. Ia tidak ingin Kris mengetahui air matanya yang akan tumpah. Sedetik setelah pintu itu tertutup, Joonmyeon menengadah, namun tidak sempat menahan air mata yang perlahan turun dari pipi saljunya tersebut.

Tanpa bergerak seinchipun, tubuh kecil yang terlihat kesepian itu hanya memandang pintu yang telah tertutup itu dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti meleleh.

Seakan pintu itu adalah hati Kris yang tidak bisa ia ketuk.

.

.  
.

#dua minggu kemudian#

" Joonn! dengar deh! masa sih Krystal marahan sama aku gara-gara aku terlambat ke tempat ngedate setengah jam saja... padahal dia tau aku ada eskul sebelum itu, tidak pengertian sekali" protesan demi protesan melayang dari bibir tebal itu ketika Kris baru saja menapak masuk ke rumah Joonmyeon. Merasa sudah lebih nyaman dengan Joonmyeon, Kris mulai menggunakan bahasa non formal dengan sahabatnya itu.

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, secara ini bukan pertama kalinya Kris protes mengenai perihal pacar barunya itu. Setiap ada masalah, pasti Kris selalu mencari Joonmyeon untuk curhat. Karena itu, sabtu itu Kris datang ke rumah sahabat terbaiknya itu dengan membawakan beberapa kaleng bir.

Meski mereka yang umurnya belum seperempat abad itu secara resmi belum legal untuk meminum minuman keras, namun Kris nyeyel untuk membeli minuman itu karena katanya minuman keras itu obat penyembuh hati yang paling efektif.

" kamu dengar ceritaku tidak Joonmyeon? i always said i wanna break up with her.. tapi dia cantik sekali, sayang kalau aku memutuskannya karena sifatnya saja.. arghh"

" yaaa.. sudah berapa kaleng yang kamu minum? mukamu merah sekali kris.. jangan minum lagii!" joonmyeon melotot ketika Kris hendak mengambil satu kaleng terakhir dari meja kayu kecil penghias kamar Joonmyeon tersebut. " kamu mabukk Kris... uhhh... mulutmu bau alkohol" Joonmyeon berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kris yang bergelayut kepadanya demi mengambil botol beer terakhir tersebut.

" hummm..hmmm.. aigooh... tubuhmu kecil sekali.. pinggangmu ramping banget! lebih ramping dari bayanganku" Kris malah beralih menyentuh tubuh Joonmyeon kemudian memeluk pinggangnya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Joonmyeon tidak nyaman.

" kris.. jangan peluk aku... aku ..tidak suka"

Kris yang terkejut mendengar nada suara Joonmyeon yang berubah langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Padahal ia bermaksud untuk bercanda namun Joonmyeon malah terlihat benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan sentuhannya.

"... mian"

"... maaf juga.. aku ..hanya.. tidak terbiasa dipeluk"

Bohong.

Joonmyeon hanya tidak ingin Kris memeluknya karena itu hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan lamanya dengan Kris. dan sentuhan kecil dari kris seperti membuka luka baru yang belum mengering.

Membawa dirinya ke langit karena sentuhan dan kebaikannya..

lalu dihempaskan oleh kenyataan pahit.

" but for real...hmm.. tubuhmu kecil, enak dipeluk...reminds me of someone... hmmghh... terus.. kamu cantik... soo beautifull.. like an angel... jadi.. lupakan saja mantanmuu itu... she doesn't loves you anymore... lalu cari seseorang..yang benar-benar..menyayangimu... hmmghh" lelaki mabuk itu lantas terlelap tidak sadarkan diri di atas sofa. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

Perlahan namja manis itu mendekati tubuh jangkung yang tengah mendengur halus tersebut kemudian menyisir poni Kris yang mulai agak memanjang dari matanya.

" right.. you don't love me anymore huh?" bisiknya seolah Kris dapat mendengarnya.

Joonmyeon perlahan memegang lengan Kris yang paling dekat dengannya kemudian mengelusnya, sebuah kebiasaan kecilnya untuk mengutarakan kasih sayangnya kepada Kris.

Masih terbawa suasana, Joonmyeon mengamati wajah tampan itu lumayan lama, dari bulu matanya yang lentik, hidung mancungnya, hingga bibir tebalnya, yang dulunya adalah miliknya namun sekarang telah menjadi kepunyaan orang lain.

Perlahan Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kris, dalam hatinya ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini akan merupakan ciumannya dengan Kris untuk terakhir kalinya, he just missed his warmth...

the tenderness of his lipss...

and his everything...

Namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena mata elang itu perlahan terbuka dan menangkap basah pemuda manis itu.

Secara reflek, Kris langsung berdiri dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu sekuat tenaga hingga Joonmyeon terjatuh. Namja manis itu tidak beda jauh dengan Kris, ia terlihat panik namun tidak mampu berkata-kata. Di dalam ketidakberdayaan Joonmyeon, dia harus menelan mentah-mentah kemarahan Kris dengan urat tercetak pada rahang tajam pemuda tampan tersebut.

" apa yang kau lakukan sialan! menciumku? menjijikan! jangan mendekatiku lagi! kalian kaum gay sungguh menjijikan sekali!"

Kris menatap Joonmyeon dengan nyalang seraya mengusap bibirnya dengan kerah bajunya seolah bibir Joonmyeon adalah benda paling menjijikan yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Kris hendak memaki Joonmyeon lagi namun makian itu ia tahan di ujung lidah ketika melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang terpukul. Namja tampan itu bahkan dapat melihat air mata yang mulai mengalir dari sela-sela garis mata Joonmyeon.

Hanya sedetik karena lelaki itu memaksakan sebuah senyum, yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah Kris lihat.

"... aku hanya..bergurau.. pabbo!" bibir Joonmyeon bergetar, ia bahkan tidak dapat membentuk sebuah senyum seperti biasanya. " kumohon.. pergilah..hikss" Joonmyeon menunduk kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak ingin Kris melihat keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Gigi kris bergemeletuk karena amarah namun tidak berkata-kata lagi ia segera melenggang pergi dari rumah Joonmyeon, hanya suara debaman pintu yang kuat sebelum sepi menemani Joonmyeon di kamar tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Kris, tangan kecilnya mengambil jaket Kris yang ia tinggalkan di sofa tersebut kemudian memeluknya sambil menangis meraung-raung tanpa bisa menahannya. Tidak pernah ada di benak Joonmyeon, Kris akan mengatakan ciumannya menjijikan, terlebih mengatakan dirinya menjijikan.

Suara dan nadanya yang dingin dan penuh kemarahan...

Perlakuannya yang kasar..

tidak pernah Joonmyeon mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kris yang dulu...

Kris yang dulu akan menghujaninya dengan ciuman lembut

Keposesifannya membuat Joonmyeon merasa terlindungi

Tidak pernah sekalipun Kris mengangkat satu jari pun untuk menyakitinya.

Tetapi itu dulu.

The new Kris just don't loves Joonmyeon anymore

 _If I had been able to say "I'm sorry" after every fight  
Would you still be smiling at me?  
I abused your kindness  
If only I had been honest back then..."  
_

 _"If I had swallowed all my anxieties  
Would you still be by my side?  
I shouldn't have been so selfish  
If only I could erase the words I said back then.._."

 _"No matter how strongly I wish  
You won't come back  
You're far away and I can no longer see you  
But still I continue to love you"_

.  
.

Kris berlari ke kamarnya kemudian mengunci pintu. Meski masih tersisa amarah di dalam hatinya namun kesedihan lebih mendominasi perasaannya saat ini. Terlihat dari bulir air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti meski kris berusaha mencegahnya.

" Damnn.. dia yang salah.. tapi kenapa... urgh... why am i crying for? "

kris memukul-mukul dadanya hingga terasa sakit, namun kejadian tadi terus terulang seperti kaset rusak di kepalanya. Seberusaha apapun, ia tidak bisa melupakan tangisan Joonmyeon yang memilukan.

Sepanjang malam itu, Kris hanya bisa menangis tersedat-sedat seorang diri tanpa mengerti mengapa dirinya menangis.

 **TBC**

 **NEXT CHAPTER TERAKIR, TOLONG SUPPORT YAA CHINGU :* MAKASIH.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6  
** n/b: sorry lama, baru kelar skripsiku :(  
Yang menunggu sampe sekarang _ **:D GOMAWO!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **START!**_

Terik mentari pagi perlahan menyelimuti tubuh kecil yang kepalanya terlelap di atas bantalan sofa ruang tamunya. Rasa hangat itu membuat si pemilik tubuh kecil, Joonmyeon perlahan membuka mata sayunya yang terlihat menyedihkan, berkantung mata hitam dan matanya yang kemerahan. Sepertinya anak malang itu menangis hingga kelelahan kemudian tertidur di atas marmer dingin tersebut dengan masih memeluk jaket kusut berwarna merah marroon mantan kekasihnya.

 _" uh.. this sucks..."_

Joonmyeon mengelap sisa-sisa bekas air matanya yang mengering dari pelupuk matanya dan pipi pucatnya. Hanya dengan memikirkan kejadian semalam saja rasanya Joonmyeon ingin menangis lagi. Bahkan keadaan Joonmyeon tidak sebegini menyedihkannya ketika ia putus dengan Kris.

 _"apa yang kau lakukan sialan! menciumku? menjijikan! jangan mendekatiku lagi! kalian kaum gay sungguh menjijikan sekali!_ "

Rasanya hati pemuda manis itu seakan tercabik-cabik mengingat ekspresi Kris yang menatapnya nyalang sekaligus jijik tersebut. Mungkin perasaan sakit seperti inilah yang Kris rasakan tempo hari ketika Joonmyeon memutuskannya.

Padahal semalam, Joonmyeon yang sedikit mabuk itu hanya terbawa perasaan ketika Kris memeluk pinggangnya, yang menghantarkan kehangatan pada tubuh dingin Joonmyeon yang sudah lama mendambakan pelukan sayang sang kekasih. Terlebih saat Kris memuji dan menyanjungnya, cantik...

"t _ubuhmu kecil... enak dipeluk...it reminds me of someone_ "

Seharusnya Joonmyeon merasa senang karena dibalik Kris yang amnesia sekalipun, namja itu masih mengingatnya.

Meski Joonmyeon hanya..

 _..that hugable someone, Kris doesn't remember who and doesn't care about._ Namja itu bahkan sudah menemukan wanita jelita yang menggantikan Joonmyeon di sisinya.

Tidak ada tempat lagi bagi Joonmyeon di sisi Kris. Bahkan dengan sebuah ciuman pun Joonmyeon gagal membuat Kris mengingatnya. Namja manis itu sadar kok kalau dirinya egois, padahal Joonmyeon yang duluan memutuskan Kris tanpa memikirkan perasaan mantannya tersebut lalu dengan sendirinya berharap kalau Kris akan kembali padanya.

Beruntung hari ini adalah hari minggu sehingga Joonmyeon tidak perlu khawatir harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa ketika ia bertemu dengan Kris lagi di kelas atau saat jam makan siang. Joonmyeon yakin air matanya akan mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan itu karena Kris pasti akan menjauhinya. Kris mungkin sudah membencinya sekarang dan tidak mau melihat wajah Joonmyeon lagi.

Baru saja Joonmyeon akan berdiri untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Ia sudah dikagetkan dengan bell di rumahnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

" siapa?" tanyanya lunglai sambil membuka pintu.

" aish.. kenapa kamu belum sia-"  
Lelaki di hadapannya, Kyungsoo terkesiap menatap Joonmyeon.  
Tentu saja siapa yang tidak kaget melihat keadaan Joonmyeon, yang wajahnya pucat pasi, mata merah bengkak pertanda habis menangis semalaman, dan surainya yang acak-acakan.

Kyungsoo langsung melenggang masuk ke rumah Joonmyeon " pasti Kris yang membuatmu menangis kan? di mana dia?!" Cukup tahu, cuma ada satu alasan saja yang bisa membuat Joonmyeon menangis sedemikian rupa.

Sahabat Joonmyeon yang overprotektif itu mencari-cari dari pintu ke pintu selanjutnya, namun tidak menemukan orang yang ingin dibunuhnya itu =_=. Lantas ia malah menemukan beberapa kaleng bir tidak berbentuk dengan jaket kusut yang besar tergeletak di atas sofa.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal menatap jaket yang ia yakini kepunyaan Kris. " kamu diapain sama dia sampai kamu menangis seperti itu?" Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi seramnya.

" dia tidak memaksakan dirinya kepadamu kan? kalau dia mengerapemu aku akan pastikan dia tidak akan bernafas lagi besok" Kyungsoo meraba-raba tubuh Joonmyeon untuk memastikan tidak ada lebam terutama pada leher dan tangan kecil yang terlihat rentan tersebut.

Joonmyeon menggeleng kaku " aniyooo.. ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Ia sudah berencana akan mengkebiri lelaki pervert itu kalau ia sempat memaksakan dirinya kepada Joonmyeon.

" terus kenapa? dia menyakitimu?"

Joonmyeon hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecut. Lelaki itu tidak pintar berbohong karena Kyungsoo dapat menangkap kedua mata sayu sahabatnya itu berkedip-kedip menahan air mata yang mulai mengenang lagi di pelupuk matanya.

Seolah mengerti perasaan Joonmyeon yang ingin berbagi cerita namun malah tercekat hingga tidak mampu berkata-kata, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah sofa tersebut dan segera mengambil jaket maroon tersebut.

" Kalau dengan melihat barang pemberian Kris membuatmu menangis, aku akan membantumu menyingkirkan semuanya jauh-jauh" Joonmyeon melotot ketika Kyungsoo tanpa aba-aba masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dengan cekatan mengambil barang-barang yang memiliki kaitan dengan pemuda Kanada tersebut kemudian memasukannya di dalam sebuah kantong plastik besar. Joonmyeon berusaha menahan lengan kanan sahabatnya namun tenaganya tidak sebesar sahabatnya itu.

" jangan menghalangiku Myeon... you don't deserve him. Sejak dia hilang ingatan, kamu selalu lesu dan menangis. Sekarang Kris malah seenak jidat pacaran dengan cewe lain dan melupakanmu, jadi mana mungkin aku melihatmu menderita lebih jauh lagi karena dia."

Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon dengan menahan emosi. Sebenarnya selama ini Kyungsoo sudah lama menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya.

" kemarikan cincin yang kamu pakai itu. kalau kamu tidak bisa membulatkan tekat, aku akan membantumu melupakan lelaki brengsek itu" Kyungsoo membuat gesture meminta dengan satu tangannya.

"T..tapi..."

" tidak ada alasan. Dia juga tidak bisa mengingatmu meski kamu pakai cincin itu di hadapannya. Move on Myeon... he isn't yours anymore"

Joonmyeon dengan perasaan tidak rela, perlahan membuka kaitan kalung yang dipakainya dan mengeluarkan cincin yang ukurannya lebih besar itu ke atas telapak tangan sahabatnya. Meski tidak rela, Joonmyeon tahu perkataan sahabatnya itu benar. Dia harus move on. Untuk melupakan Kris, ia harus membuang segala barang yang berkaitan dengannya.

Kyungsoo dengan cekatan memasukan semuanya ke plastik sampah hitam, mengikatnya kemudian membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah di depan kediaman Joonmyeon.

" aku pergi sekarang. Kamu di rumah saja dan istirahat. Jangan lagi memikirkan si bejad itu. Akan kukabari Xiumin kalau kamu tidak fit untuk datang ke acara pernikahan kakaknya" Joonmyeon mengganguk setuju, ia tidak mungkin bisa keluar rumah dengan mata sembap bak panda seperti ini.

" makasih soo..." joonmyeon memasang senyum lemah.

Kyungsoo membalas tersenyum " _that is what a true friend does."_

.

.

.

" apaan sih? Tidak perlu menekan bel berulang-ulang... Ributttt!"

Di sisi lain Kris juga sama, pagi-pagi buta telah diganggu oleh trio yang paling menyebalkan; Baekhyun, Chen dan Chanyeol karena rumah mereka berdekatan satu sama lain.

" hayoooo! Pasti belum siap-siap nihh… Astaga masih pake baju rumah dan bau alkoholl ewww!" Chen menutup hidupnya dengan histeris.

"Pacarmu pasti akan memutuskanmu kalau melihatmu dengan keadaan seberantakan ini... ya ampun kamu jelek sekali" Baekhyun selalu sukses mengusili Kris, terutama merendahkan penampilannya dikarenakan Kris yang narsis dan sering memuji kegantengannya sendiri.

" hmmm.. terus kantong matamu tebal... hitem.. wajahmu kusut... kebanyakan hangover atau baru habis menangis nih? Atau kamu galau karena diputusin Krystal hahaaa" cerocos si pendek berwajah cantik itu tanpa jeda.

Melihat Kris yang tidak menjawab, malah tampak semakin lesu. Chanyeol mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sahabat jangkungnya itu " yooo palsss.. ikan di laut banyak.. kalau Krystal sudah bosan dan memutuskanmu, masih ada orang lain yang jauh lebih mencintaimu"

Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam " hey! Aku masih berpacaran dengannya. Asal ngomong aja"

" hmm? Jadi siapa yang membuat sahabat kesayanganku ini menangis? Yakin bukan menangis karena masalah cinta. Awww! " Kris yang tidak dapat menahan malu langsung melancarkan tendangan pada betis Chanyeol tepat pada titik lemahnya.

Baekhyun malah terpingkal melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang bergerak gelisah di atas lantai dengan memegangi kaki malangnya. Tidak lama tawaan itu membahana, Kyungsoo langsung tanpa babibu masuk ke rumah Kris yang masih terbuka lebar tersebut dan melayangkan bogem mentah pada wajah tampan yang belum siap siaga tersebut.

" Ap..."

" kau apakan Joonmyeon hah? Kenapa dia sampai menangis seperti itu?!"

kalau saja bukan ditahan oleh Baekhyun dan Chen mungkin Kris sudah menjadi sate naga dibuat Kyungsoo. Lelaki kecil itu pinter gulat loh ngomong-ngomong, beda dengan Kris yang cuma modal tinggi dan wajah sangar doang.

" lepaskan akuu! aku masih belum puas kalau tidak mencekiknya!"

" yaaa..tahan amarahmuu. Tidak kasihan kamu sama joonmyeon nanti dia ditinggal pergi sama Kris karena mati di tanganmu?" wajah malang Chen entah sudah keberapa kali mengenai siku menyakitkan Kyungsoo.

" sudah... nanti kalau Kris dipukul sampe penyot bagaimana dia pergi ke tempat pernikahan kakaknya Xiumin? simpan bogemmu setelah selesai upacara pernikahannya saja yaa" Baekhyun berhasil meredakan Kyungsoo, lelaki kecil itu memaksa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkraman kedua sahabatnya dan berdiri sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan membunuh.

" huh! pacar bajingan seperti kamu tidak pantas untuk Joonmyeon. Bila kamu melupakannya kemudian meninggalkannya seorang diri, kenapa tidak kamu bawa juga kenanganmu dari benak Joonmyeon supaya dia bisa hidup bahagia tanpamu."

Chanyeol segera berdiri dan memegang tangan kanan kyungsoo, agak panik menarik kekasihnya itu keluar dari rumahnya " bukannya Joonmyeon meminta kita untuk tidak mengatakannya?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi tidak senang " mungkin itu dulu, tapi setelah sekian lama melihat Myeon menangis, aku tidak bisa terus berbohong dan menganggap hubungan Kris dan Joonmyeon tidak pernah terjadi. They were lovers for many years since i can remember, dan Kris dengan seenaknya berhubungan dengan perempuan lain di mata Joonmyeon. What a fucker!"

Memang pintu tidak ditutup sehingga Kris dapat mendengar perkataan mereka dengan jelas, wajah pucat pasi terlihat jelas pada wajah sembap tersebut " _what..? you guys must not be serious?_ Dia itu pria.. manamungkin aku..."

Kyungsoo menatapnya nyalang " lalu kenapa kalau dia pria? Selama yang aku tahu, kamu yang selalu nyosorin Joonmyeon, cari kesempatan buat pegang sini pegang sana. Straight my ass. Kalau bukan aku dan Baekhyun yang menjaganya,mungkin dia sudah lama tidak perawan gara-gara otak pervertmu itu"

" sensor soo.. sensor.. banyak reader disini masih dibawah 17 tahun" ini mah kata Chanyeol.

" pokoknya.. aku tidak mau mendengar dari Joonmyeon kalau setelah ini kamu mendekati Joonmyeon karena merasa kasihan dengannya. Jangan pernah mendekatinya kalau memang kamu sudah tidak sayang lagi dengannya." Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol menjauh, khilaf-khilaf nanti Kyungsoo malah melempar bogem lagi kalau seruangan dengan Kris lebih lama.

Kris menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang luka dengan tatapan kosong, memikirkan baik-baik ucapan Kyungsoo yang masuk akal, karena itulah selama ini banyak teman sekampus Kris yang menanyakan Joonmyeon dan hubungan mereka, lantas Kris berfikir mereka hanya bercanda mungkin karena kedekatan Kris dan Joonmyeon dulu sudah seperti sahabat dekat. Ditambah dengan wajah Joonmyeon yang selalu terlihat sedih ketika menatapnya atau ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat menyakitkan ketika Kris tanpa sadar menyentuh topik pembicaraan yang sensitif.

Namun Kris tidak mengerti kenapa Joonmyeon harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka, juga mengapa dari sekian banyak orang, hanya Joonmyeon dan segala kenangan dengannya yang terlupakan. Bukankah Joonmyeon adalah bagian paling berharga dari kehidupan seorang Kris?

" gwenchana? kamu terlihat shock..." Chen merangkul pundak Kris, setengah berjinjit. "Maaf.. kami sudah merahasiakannya darimu"

" _i... why can't i remember?"_ Cicit Kris seperti berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Jadi selama ini rasa penasarannya akan mantan Joonmyeon adalah dirinya sendiri.

" Pelan-pelan saja, perasaan itu tidak dapat dipaksa Kris... dia akan datang dengan sendirinya" Baekhyun ikut menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, setengah kasihan juga melihat Kris layaknya seekor kambing hilang.

" sudah jam 9, segeralah bersiap-siap atau kami akan meninggalkanmu." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh besar itu ke kamar mandi.

" atau kamu mau kami memandikanmuuu?!"

" _NOOOO THANKS! I'M FINE!"_

..

.

.

" Dimana Myeonnie?" Sehun celengak celenguk karena tidak menemukan kelinci putih lembut layaknya kapas tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum pabbo " yah.. tadi ada kejadian tidak terduga. hehe... jadi Myeonnie tidak ikut. istirahat katanya" Baekhyun ikut mengangguk-angguk, ia tidak ingin menjelaskan apa-apa kepada HunKai yang penasaran sedangkan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dalam diam hanya memasang muka dengan aura gelap seolah berkata " aku ingin membunuh Kris".

" Duizhanggg! Stal.. Chen! duduk disini! loh... make upmu tebal amat duizhang.. tidak biasanya" Kai menarikan telunjuknya kewajah Kris yang baru duduk di sebelahnya untuk menemukan seberapa tebal bedak foundation pada wajah si tampan tersebut, tentu saja untuk menutupi paras wajah kusut yang tidak layak dipamerkan untuk umum. Krystal otomatis duduk di sebelah Kris sedangkan Chen duduk di samping Baekhyun.

" emangnya kayak kamu.. uda tau wajahnya dekil masih engga dipoles" Kris membalas jawaban Kai enteng

 _ngejleb... nusuk coy_

" hitam sih hitam, tapi "hidungnya" panjang lohhh!" itu Sehun yang bilang.

Jongin ngeblush.

" meski hidungnya tidak sepanjang punya Sehunnie sih" Sehun mendengus dengan bangga.

Gagal deh Jongin ngeblushnya.

" hey! setidaknya hidungku masih lebih panjang darimu 4 tahun yang lalu" iya.. saat Sehun masih lebih pendek darinya dan tidak mendadak tinggi seperti tiang listrik dicat putih di depan rumah.

" tolong ya.. aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita ranjangmu di pernikahan sakralnya kakak Xiumin..hiii merinding" Baekhyun dengan dramatis mengosok kedua lengannya dengan telapak tangannya.

Ricuhnya anak-anak kelebihan topik itu tidak bertahan lama karena tidak lama kemudian acara pun segera dimulai. Dengan kakaknya Xiumin yang super cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih, ditemani dengan ayahnya disisinya. Sedangkan pengantin prianya sudah setia menunggu calon istrinya itu setapak demi setapak berjalan mendekatinya.

" uhh.. sepertinya aku akan menangis... ini baru noona saja, tidak kebayang gimana aku menggalau kalau Umin yang menikah" Chen membuka kacamata untuk menyeka kedua matanya yang berkilat.

" sok dramatis. bilang saja kalau kamu lupa membawa kontak lens mu dari rumah" Baekhyun menoel kepala si berwajah petak tersebut.

"ehe..ketahuan?"

"banget!"

" woi jangan ribut kenapa sih, pusing aku daritadi suara kalian melulu" Kai berbalik menatap dua manusia dengan suar melengking tersebut, lantas keduanya langsung efektif mingkem.

Pengantin pria dan wanita itu akhirnya berdiri menatap satu sama lain, mengucapkan perjanjian nikah di bawah sumpah. Pengantin wanita itu tersenyum bahagia, ada titik air mata haru mewarnai bola mata jernih tersebut.

Kris menatap kedua pengantin itu dengan alis mata tertaut, ia seperti mengingat pernah mengalami hal tersebut sebelumnya.

Dengan seseorang, ia pernah mengucap perjanjian nikah di bawah sumpah.

Entah sudah berapa lama...

.  
.

 _" dengan ini..saya merestui kalian berdua sebagai sepasang suami istri."_

 _Joonmyeon menatap kedua pengantin baru yang berciuman di atas atlar itu dengan mata berbinar-binar._

 _" pernikahan itu indah ya?"_

 _Joonmyeon yang baru menginjak umur 16 tahun itu bertepuk tangan dengan antusias, setara dengan semua pengunjung di dalam gereja itu turut bahagia melihat lahirnya suami istri baru tersebut._

 _" aku ingin menikah juga, suatu saat nanti..." si kecil itu tanpa ragu menyelipkan jari-jarinya pada jari kiri Kris. Namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu menatapnya dengan lembut kemudian membalas tautan tangan kekasihnya. " tetapi pastinya bukan di sini ya, hehe... we can't marry each other in korea"_

Kris mengusak rambut curly Joonmyeon " bukannya kalau kita saling memiliki dan mencintai, semua itu sudah cukup? meski kita tidak bisa menikah, aku tetap berada di sampingmu dan akan terus mencintaimu myeonnie" Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan, agak kecewa dengan jawaban Kris yang saat itu pun masih muda dan belia namun tetap memamerkan senyum simpul.

 _Kris yang peka akan perasaan Joonmyeon pun ikut terdiam. Tidak ada lagi yang membahas tentang masalah pernikahan hingga sepasang pengantin itu pergi dengan mobil pengantinnya dan perlahan semua orang mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing._

 _Namja yang lebih jangkung itu menarik tangan Joonmyeon untuk masuk kembali ke dalam gereja yang kini telah sepi tanpa penghuni._

 _" ada apa Kris?" Si kecil tentu saja bingung tiba-tiba ditarik oleh pacarnya._

 _Joonmyeon menengadah menatap Kris dengan mata bulatnya ketika Kris menariknya di depan altar dan menarik wajah kecil Joonmyeon untuk menghadapnya._ _Kris menatap Joonmyeon dalam diam kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia terlihat serius._

 _" aku tidak perlu pastor sebagai saksi untuk merestui hubungan kita, cukup Tuhan yang sebagai saksi sumpah kita. Aku, Kris Wu, akan mengasihimu dan menerimamu seutuhnya, Kim Joonmyeon, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya dalam suka dan duka, saat kekurangan maupun berkelimpahan, dalam sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut yang memisahkan kita. I will always love you. One day, i will really marry you for sure"_

J _oonmyeon menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan haru, air mata setetes demi setetes mengalir membasahi pipi pucat itu._

 _" hey..dont cry... apa jawabanmu?" Kris tertawa geli seraya mengelap pipi serta mata Joonmyeon yang memerah. Joonmyeon berbalik meraih tangan kanan kekasihnya yang masih berada di pipinya itu kemudian meremasnya pelan._

 _Namja yang berpakaian tuxedo serba putih dengan bunga mawar merah yang tersemat di dadanya itu memperlihatkan sebuah cengiran bahagia, dengan air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir diri sisi mata beningnya tersebut_.

 _He looks so dumb, so ugly, yet that is the most prettiest moment Kris ever seen._

 _and that is when Joonmyeon really looks like an angel to him_

" _A...aku.. kim joonmyeon, menerima Kris Wu sebagai pasangan hidupku seutuhnya, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya dalam suka dan duka, saat kekurangan maupun berkelimpahan, dalam sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut yang memisahkan kita. and.. i love you too.. very much! tidak peduli apa kata orang, aku tetap akan menunggumu melamarku dan menikahiku... hehe.. so keep your promise"_

.

.

.

" J...oonmyeon.."

kilasan demi kilasan memorinya dengan Joonmyeon langsung menyerbu Kris. Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" kamu tidak apa-apa duizhang?" Kai yang berada di sampingnya tentu menyadari keadaan Kris yang mendadak aneh, pundak besar itu bergetar tanpa suara, menandakan emosi yang terguncang.

Krystal yang berada di sisinya juga segera sadar dengan gelagat pacarnya.

" oppa.. gwenchana?"

" a... aku.. mengingat semuanya... hiks... kenapa..aku... menyakitinya..." kepala Kris seakan hendak meledak akibat memori yang menyerangnya, namun perasaannya kini meluap-luap tanpa dapat Kris kendalikan membuatnya terlihat rapuh.

" aku tidak bermaksud.. membuatnya menangis... how can.. i forget about him... damnit!"

Melihat duizhangnya yang tiba-tiba menangis terisak tersebut, tanpa banyak bertanya, Kai serta Sehun dengan sigap menuntun Kris yang berjalan tertunduk dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan tentu tidak ingin membuat keributan di tengah pernikahan kakak xiumin yang sakral tersebut.

Baru saja Krystal hendak menyusulnya, Chanyeol langsung menahan pundak perempuan tersebut " kamu sudah berjanji... jangan ganggu mereka lagi. Biarkanlah mereka bahagia"

Perempuan jelita itu menatap Chanyeol dengan menggembungkan pipinya lantas duduk kembali ke kursinya sambil melipat kaki " fine! dari dulu Krystal juga tidak pernah menang dari Myeonie oppa... uhhh..."

.

.

Ketiga lelaki tampan itu berada di luar gereja, dengan Kris yang berjongkok di pojokan dengan Kaihun yang menatapnya khawatir, sesekali Sehun menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Lelaki yang emosinya masih sangat tidak stabil itu hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sesekali terseguk. Tidak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyusul untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang kini terpuruk. Chen dan Luhan tetap menemani Xiumin sedangkan Kyungsoo yang masih marah dengan Kris pun mencuekannya.

"... hey... apa menurut kalian Joonmyeon akan memaafkanku setelah aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyakitinya?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja ketika Kris sudah dapat menguasai emosinya. Hanya sisa air mata yang masih agak basah menghiasi pipi serta rahang tajam tersebut. Mata elang itu sempat berkaca-kaca lagi mengingat expresi Joomyeon semalam " dia bahkan tidak dapat menyembunyikan tangisannya dengan senyumannya.. lebih parahnya aku meninggalkannya menangis seperti itu... urgh.. seriously.. i never mean to break his heart"

Sehun dan kai saling bertatapan sebentar sebelum menjawab

" aku tidak tahu sih perkaranya bagaimana, tapi Joonmyeon pasti akan selalu memaafkanmu..." tutur Sehun sambil mengingat-ingat, meski Krisho kadang mengalami konflik, ujung-ujungnya Kris pasti duluan meminta maaf dan Joonmyeon pasti memaafkannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Chanyeol melanjutkan " in fact.. kalau joonmyeon sampai terguncang dengan perkataanmu, bukannya itu menandakan bahwa ia masih sangat mencintaimu?"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu tersenyum " Joonmyeon menyuruh kita untuk merahasiakan status kalian sebagai pasangan juga karena joonmyeon memikirkanmu, ia ingin kamu memilih jalan hidup yang baru.. meski kehilanganmu itu menyakitinya. Aku percaya dia masih sangat menyayangimu... jadi aku berharap setelah ini dua sahabatku ini akan berakhir bahagia."

" kejar dia duizhang. Menangkan hati myeonnie lagi! Dia pasti masih menunggumu!" Baekhyun menarik tangan duizhangnya untuk berdiri. " jangan membuatnya menangis lagi, aku kasihan lihat myeonnie asik menangis karenamu"

Kris tersenyum tipis, setidaknya dia masih mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang mendukungnya " aku akan coba ke tempatnya... wish me luck guys!"

Lelaki itu berlari meninggalkan manusia-manusia tiang minus satu pendek yang berdadah ria menantikan kabar baik.

"Kasihan Kris.. dia terlihat seperti kambing hilang.. kira-kira apa yang membuat amnesianya sembuh? "

pertanyaan Sehun dibalas dengan gidikan pundak Kai kemudian ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sehun. " pasti ada satu kenangan berharganya dengan Joonmyeon saat melihat janji suci tersebut"

" ahh.. melihat janji suci itu aku jadi kepengen kawin..."

Kai seketika mengeluarkan smirknya kepada pacarnya itu " aku kan sudah mengkawinimu hampir setiap hari pabbo!"

Sehun lantas memerah seperti kepiting rebus " bukan itu maksudkuuu!~~ "

Baekhyun menutup telinganya " please guyss! kasihanilah aku yang masih jomblo ini!"

.

.

.  
.

Kris dengan tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga apartment Joonmyeon. Dengan nafas terpatah-patah ia berdiri di depan pintu berwarna biru tersebut, menyiapkan hati kemudian mengetuk pintu tersebut tanpa ragu.

" Joonmyeonnn..."

Setelah beberapa kali ketukan tanpa sahutan membuat Kris agak kecewa, sepertinya pemuda manis itu tidak berasa di rumahnya. Dalam bosan Kris melirik kesana kemari untuk menemukan kresek hitam besar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Kris mungkin akan mengira itu sampah sebelum mata elangnya yang jeli itu menemukan sebuah photonya dengan Joonmyeon yang terjatuh di sisi kantong hitam tersebut. Dengan prasangka buruk Kris langsung membongkar plastik tersebut untuk memastikan dugaannya benar, di dalamnya terdapat semua barang yang berhubungan dengannya yang dari dulu disimpan Joonmyeon.

Boneka rilakuma yang kumal, struk exo waterpark, pulpen yang dibelikan Kris pas ceremony day tingkat SD, album yang berisi foto-foto mereka berdua, mug kelinci dan sikat gigi yang sepasang, masih banyak lagi hingga Kris menemukan sebuah benda yang mengkilat di dalam gelap.

HIS _ring._

Kris dengan bingung mengambil cincin tersebut yang ia yakini adalah cincin sepasang yang akan ia berikan kepada kekasihnya itu. Entah sejak kapan Joonmyeon menemukannya.

 _Crshhh_

Kris lantas berbalik menatap ke sumber suara yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Disitu ada Joonmyeon yang berdiri menatapnya dengan ekspresi shock. Barang bawaannya berupa es pendingin dijatuhnya begitu saja. Kris terdiam beberapa saat menatap kedua mata Joonmyeon yang sembap, pertanda namja itu sudah menangis seharian terlebih perasaan bersalah menggerogoti Kris karena dialah alasan dari tangisan Joonmyeon.

"... joon.."

Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan perkataannya, Joonmyeon langsung berbalik dan melarikan diri.

" tungggguuu! Dengarkan akuu! "

" aku tidak mau dengar!"

" Berhenti! Myeonnie!"

Kris tidak kalah panik, bersyukur dianugrahi kaki jenjang ia lebih cepat untuk menarik pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon di pertengahan tangga. Joonmyeon yang lengah karena dipanggil dengan nama panggilannya itu membuat kaki kecilnya menginjak dua anak tangga sekaligus dan terpeleset. Kris dengan sigap menahan kepala Joonmyeon dengan tangan kanannya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bantal ketika pemuda kecil itu jatuh.

" omoo! Kris kamu tidak apa-apa?" Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris pelan karena kedua mata elang itu terkatup, khawatir Kris menjedukan kepalanya terlalu keras ke lantai saat menolongnya. Kedua mata sembap itu menatap mantan nya itu dengan penuh kecemasan.

Mata elang itu tiba-tiba terbuka, lelaki tampan itu tersenyum tipis kemudian dengan sigap menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon supaya lelaki kecil itu tidak kabur lagi.

" aku senang kamu mengkhawatirkanku.."

Joonmyeon menatap Kris dengan mimik wajah kesal, mulut tipis itu sudah hampir mengeluarkan kalimat mutiaranya sebelum Kris cepat membungkamnya " kalau aku tidak berpura-pura pingsan seperti ini, kamu pasti akan kabur lagi dariku myeonnie"

Kedua mata sayu itu agak terbuka, ia tidak salah dengar ketika Kris memanggilnya dengan "Myeonnie" tadi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar nama panggilannya dari bibir tebal tersebut. Selama ini Kris selalu memanggilnya Joon atau Joonmyeon.

" ja..jangan seenakmu memanggilku seperti itu, aku tidak suka" Joonmyeon tidak berani menatap Kris, malah menghadap ke samping. Tak ayal hatinya agak bergetar karena kerinduannya yang membuncah hanya karena sepatah panggilan sayang.

Kris dengan pelan mengusap rahang kecil itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sebelah lagi masih menahan pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon meski namja kecil itu tidak lagi memberontak. Lelaki yang sadar dari amnesianya itu baru menyadari pipi tembam orang yang disayanginya itu telah berubah menjadi tirus dalam sebulan ini. Kris jadi merasa marah pada dirinya sendirinya sendiri mengingat dirinya yang membuat Joonmyeonnya kurus dan terlihat menyedihkan. Kalau bisa meminta maaf seribu kalipun Kris sanggup asal dapat mengembalikan keceriaan Joonmyeon.

"... meski aku sudah mengingatmu?"

Dalam sepersekian detik Joonmyeon berbalik menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang... bisa dibilang penuh harap.. lalu dalam sepersekian detik juga wajah itu tertekuk dan berubah jadi sendu.

" kamu ingat? Lalu apa.. _we broke up anyway_ " perkataan itu tetap menyakitkan meski terlontar dari mulut Joonmyeon sendiri meski dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam Joonmyeon tidak ingin mengatakannya, ini sepertinya menyakiti perasaannya sendiri.

Kris reflek mendengus " oh... jadi kamu orang yang akan mencium mantan pacarmu ketika ia tertidur?"

Wajah Joonmyeon lantas memerah padam, tidak menyangka Kris akan mengingat perihal kemarin " i..itu karena..aku mabukk... ya.. mabuk!" Sangkal Joonmyeon mati-matian.

" lalu apa alasanmu mengenai kedua mata sembabmu ini? I know i'm being a jerk.. dan aku terlalu sering menyakiti perasaanmu.. maafkan aku." tangan tersebut beralih pada sisi mata kanan Joonmyeon yang terlihat bengkak dan mengusapnya pelan.

Mata Joonmyeon tidak dapat berbohong. Bahagia, tawa ataupun kesedihan selalu tercermin jelas pada manik hitam indah tersebut. Kali ini terlalu banyak kenangan pahit yang Kris sisakan pada mantannya itu hingga membuat eyesmile Joonmyeon hilang.

Kali ini Joonmyeon membiarkan saja ibu jari Kris mengusap memutar ujung matanya. Sejujurnya Joonmyeon sendiri pun sangat merindukan kelembutan dari lelaki yang kini menatapnya sayang.

Kris menggenggam kedua tangan kecil Joonmyeon dan memastikan kontak mata dengan mata sayu tersebut. "...maafkan aku, _i spoke hurtful words,_ aku yang tidak peka ini mungkin sudah berulang kali membuatmu menangis... maafkan aku karena telah melupakanmu dan membuatmu kesepian... maaf sudah berkata kasar padamu lalu meninggalkanmu semalam dan membiarkanmu menangis sendiri... dan selama sebulan ini, maaf aku begitu clueless tentang perasaanmu padahal kamu memutuskanku karena memikirkan keadaanku."

Joonmyeon sungguh tidak ingin menangis di depan Kris tapi air matanya perlahan keluar lagi dari matanya yang sembab, semakin deras pertanda rubuhnya pertahanan yang selama sebulan ini dibangunnya. Namun air mata yang kali ini jatuh dari manik hitamnya tidak dapat dipungkiri adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Setelah peristiwa menyakitkan kemarin, namun melihat Kris akhirnya mengingat dirinya kembali, Joonmyeon tentu akan memaafkan apa yang pernah namja dihadapannya ini.

" _i'm sorry for hurting you_.." Kris membawa lelaki yang bahunya bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya yang selama ini ia cari. Seseorang yang cocok di dalam pelukannya, _how he miss having Joonmyeon in his arm_. Seseorang yang menjadi wadahnya untuk melampiaskan semua kasih sayangnya.

" aku masih sangat menyayangimu myeon..." Kris dapat merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat juga, manik hitamnya turut berkaca-kaca mewakili suaranya yang semakin bergetar " please... don't push me away... aku mencintaimu...sangat...jangan katakan.. kalau kamu ingin putus..."

Joonmyeon menggeleng dalam isakannya ketika ia merasakan pelukan yang didambakannya itu semakin memeluknya erat " k..kita tidak..bisa... bersama..." tidak membalas pelukannya, joonmyeon dengan lemah malah berusaha menolak tubuh yang merengkuhnya semakin erat tersebut.

" aku ti...dak mau..merusak.. masa depanmu..hiks... tidak ada untungnya kamu mempertahankanku... dengan perempuan lain, kamu tinggal melanjutkan perusahaanmu... mempunyai anak dan keluarga... seperti keluarga bahagia lainnya." Dengan susah payah Joonmyeon menjawab, kerongkongannya membara.

"...meskipun aku menderita?"

"sampai saat itu kamu akan melupakanku" Joonmyeon bersekukuh.

Kris tidak habis pikir, ia menarik rahang Joonmyeon memaksanya untuk menatap wajahnya " _look at me,_ Joonmyeon.. kamu pikir aku begitu tidak punya perasaan kah sampai bisa semudah itu melupakan 15 tahun yang kita lalui bersama? Aku hanya mau kamu disisiku.. myeonnie.. bukan orang lain. Aku serius ketika mengucap janji suci itu. Mungkin saat itu aku masih muda, tapi aku serius akan menikahimu dan membahagiakanmu... apakah ucapanmu itu dusta saat kamu berjanji akan menungguku menikahimu?"

Joonmyeon reflek menggeleng, sampai saat ini di dalam lubuk hatinya pun, ia ingin membangun sebuah rumah tangga dengan Kris. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama Kris.

" jangan pikir terlalu jauh.. seberapa banyak masalah pun kita akan lalui bersama. mungkin ada saatnya kita akan cemas dan bimbang.. tapi Aku yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja denganmu disisiku. _so.. please... always be with me... smile with me.. have faith with me... i love you Joonmyeon..."_

Kris mengelus rahang kecil yang basah akan air mata itu dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada si manis dihadapannya, kedua hidung mancung itu saling bergesek sebentar sebelum Kris bertamu untuk menghisap madu bunga Joonmyeon yang merekah.

Melihat Joonmyeon yang tidak menolak, perlahan Kris hanya menghisap lembut bibir kekasihnya itu bagian atas dan bawahnya sesekali mengigit gigit benda kenyal tersebut. Namun Joonmyeon yang terbuai juga akhirnya mengalungkan lengannya pada leher si jangkung, membalas lumatan demi lumatan hingga Kris menemukan akses untuk membelit lidahnya, mengobrak abrik keseluruhan mulut kecil itu. Selama ini tidak pernah mereka melakukan ciuman dengan begitu bergairah, hanya sekedar ciuman polos, namun kali ini Kris tidak mampu menghentikan perasaan menggebu-gebu untuk terus menyicipi setiap inchi mulut Joonmyeon, meresapi saliva Joonmyeon yang manis dan menikmati erangan dan desahan erotis Joonmyeon yang melenguh kehabisan nafas. Rasanya Kris tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya setelah sekian lama tidak menemukan Joonmyeon dalam pelukannya.

" Krissss~" Joonmyeon sekuat tenaga menahan dada kekasihnya untuk mengambil udara sebanyak banyaknya.

 _Shit_

Kris mulai kehilangan akal melihat Joonmyeon dengan wajah bersemu kemerahan, mata sayu dan bibir merah basah dan bengkak akibat perbuatannya. **MEREKA MASIH DI TEMPAT UMUM GUYS**!

"..maa..maafkan aku Myeon.. aku tidak dapat menahan diriku lagi" tampang Kris juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Joonmyeon, wajah Kris bersemu kemerahan hingga ke telinganya, nafasnya panjang pendek mencoba menangkap oksigen, mata elangnya yang tajam namun seperti mata pemburu yang menginginkan mangsa mengiurkan yang berada di hadapannya.

Kris menggeleng kepalanya beberapa kali dan menumpukan dahinya pada telapak tangan kanannya setelah menyadari ia telah berbuat hal senonoh kepada Joonmyeon di depan umum. Namun meski Kris berusaha menghirup oksigen untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya, berusaha memikirkan hal lain selain Joonmyeon namun tetap saja segala pikiran kotor berselewengan di otaknya kini karena melihat Joonmyeonnya yang sangat lemah menggodanya untuk memangsanya.

Joonmyeon tidak membalas ucapan Kris, malah masih terbawa suasana meskipun ia telah menyadari kesalahannya. Dikarenakan ciuman Kris yang memabukan, si cantik itu pun entah sejak kapan telah berhenti menangis. Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan pertanya membalas permintaan maaf Kris kemudian mengalungkan kembali kedua lengannya pada leher Kris dengan mesra, kemudian Joonmyeon menghujani sebelah kanan paras pemuda ganteng itu dengan kecupan demi kecupan ringan.

" aku rindu…sangat rindu~"

Kris tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan polos Joonmyeon yang akhirnya jujur kepada dirinya sendiri. Lelaki jangkung itu membalas merengkuh tubuh kecil kesayangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Joonmyeon, menghirup wangi pheromon tubuh Joonmyeon yang memberi kenyamanan. " terima kasih sudah mengingatku Kris.. maaf juga ya.. aku pengecut.. karena takut aku malah kabur dan tidak memikirkan perasaanmu juga. Maaf sudah meminta putus, aku sayang kamu Kris.." pelukan Joonmyeon mengerat.

" I know, lain kali kalau ada masalah, jangan dipendam sendiri. Apa gunanya pacarmu ini kalau kamu tidak membagikan masalahmu padaku, hmmm?" Kris berbalik mengelus surai merah Joonmyeon kemudian mendekatkan jidatnya pada jidat Joonmyeon.

" kita lanjutkan di kamar ya?"

Joonmyeon perlahan mengangguk, wajahnya kembali bersemu merah. " _imut_ " begitu di dalam pikiran Kris.

Namja jangkung itu berdiri kemudian menggendong tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil daripadanya itu agak tidak sabaran, tak ayal membuat Joonmyeon sedikit memekik karena tubuhnya terangkat tiba-tiba. Kris tertawa sebentar melihat kekasih imutnya itu sedikit menggerutu namun tetap ia kalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kris seraya namja bertubuh model itu mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya ke rumah mereka.

Kris tidak membuang waktu, ia segera memasuki kamar mereka kemudian menjatuhkan Joonmyeon dia atas ranjang dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Bibir tebal Kris tidak sampai sedetik langsung mencumbu bibir basah nan bengkak di hadapannya seraya melucuti semua pakaian formalnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Joonmyeon melebarkan pahanya memberi akses agar Kris dapat mendominasi tubuhnya dengan leluasa. Ciuman demi ciuman terkesan agak berantakan karena Kris kepayahan melucuti bajunya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan Joonmyeon di sela-sela ciumannya membantu membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja kekasihnya sehingga menampakkan lekuk tubuh Kris yang polos tanpa sehelai benang.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, hati Joonmyeon berdebar bukan main saat melihat tubuh naked Kris yang terlihat begitu tegap dan proposional, gagah terpampang diatasnya. Belum lagi Kris melepaskan ciumannya demi membuka celananya serta boxernya, Joonmyeon perlu meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan dramatis. Joonmyeon memang sering melihat tubuh Kris terutama saat mereka mandi bareng ketika kecil, namun ini pertama kalinya Joonmyeon melihat keseluruhan tubuh pria dewasa. Tubuh Kris yang begitu sempurna membuat Joonmyeon menjadi tidak percaya diri, Joonmyeon meski sudah menginjak bangku kuliah tapi tubuhnya masih seperti tubuh anak SMA, rata dan tidak berbentuk.

" kenapa bengong menatapku seperti itu? Ayooo.. buka bajumu atau kamu mau aku yang bukakan?" tanya Kris usil seraya mendekati Joonmyeon yang wajahnya telah memerah merekah karena kepergok melihat tubuh kekasihnya dengan wajah mupeng.

Semakin Kris mendekat, semakin Joonmyeon meremas pakaiannya sendiri. " t.. tapi.. tubuhku tidak bagus.. nanti kau malah illfill melihat tubuhku" bukan cuma bantet dan kurus, Joonmyeon bahkan menyesal tidak menumbuhkan abs, Joonmyeon bahkan belum membersihkan bulu-bulu tubuhnya TT_TT.

Kesel mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon, namja multilingual itu menarik setengah paksa baju Joonmyeon hingga mau tidak mau Joonmyeon pun terpaksa melepaskan pakaiannya hingga menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya. " tidak bagus apanya… perutmu begitu putih dan mulus…"

Joonmyeon membiarkan tangan Kris yang lebar itu menjamah S-linenya yang ramping, kemudian lelaki rupawan itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada perut mulus tersebut. Lelaki yang berada di bawah itu mengenjang merasakan bagaimana nafas Kris mengelitik perutnya dan ketika bibir Kris akhirnya bersentuhan dengan perutnya, tepatnya pada pusarnya yang berbentuk lucu, mencium, menyedot dan membuat sebuah cupang di samping pusarnya. "…sangat menggoda asalkan kamu tahu saja"

" emmm.. Kris…geli… " Lidah Kris bergerilya di pusar Joonmyeon membuat sang empunya mendesah tidak nyaman, sedangkan tangan Kris dengan sigap menurunkan celana Joonmyeon hingga menyisakan celana dalam hitam berlogokan Calvin Clein. Kris melebarkan paha Joonmyeon untuk membenamkan wajahnya pada paha dalam kanan Joonmyeon, menjilat sekali terus menyedot bongkahan paha putih tersebut dengan antusias.

Joonmyeon menjadi semakin terangsang akan perbuatan Kris akan area sensitifnya. Entah sudah berapa kissmark yang Kris berikan pada paha dalam Joonmyeon hingga membuatnya tidak nyaman pada area kemaluannya yang mengetat sakit dibalik celana dalam Calvin Kleinnya.

" Tampaknya bagian ini sakit sekali ya?" tanya Kris pura-pura lugu sambil memantau gundukan dibalik celana dalam hitam kekasihnya. Joonmyeon tidak perlu melihat cermin untuk melihat ekspresinya sendiri yang sudah bak kepiting rebus.

Joonmyeon menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya menahan rasa malu " Krisssss~" rengeknya.

Kris terkekeh, sepertinya ia harus berhenti mengusili kekasihnya yang terlihat menggemaskan tersebut. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan kanan Joonmyeon dan diarahkannya kepada selangkangannya sendiri. Joonmyeon dapat merasakan selangkangan Kris yang polos tanpa kain itu berdiri tegak menantang " kita sama… jadi tidak usah malu."

" emm.. punyamu besar sekali Kris, sepertinya bakal sakit sekali" Joonmyeon tercengang merasakan bagaimana batang kokoh kekasihnya berkedut-kedut tidak nyaman di dalam tangan mulusnya. Membayangkan penis kekasihnya yang nantinya akan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya saja membuatnya merinding, bisa-bisa Kris tanpa sengaja mengoyak anunsya pula.

" kamu takut?"

Joonmyeon reflek menggeleng ketika menangkap raut kecewa kekasihnya " a..aku takut berdarah…tapi aku juga menginginkanmu Kris, jadi pelan-pelan ya.."

Kris tersenyum lembut " aku akan mempersiapkanmu supaya kamu tidak merasa sakit.. serahkan saja padaku" Joonmyeon membiarkan saja Kris melepaskan satu-satunya helai pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Jantung Joonmyeon semakin berdegup kencang ketika tubuhnya akhirnya bugil total di hadapan kekasihnya, rasa malu yang berlebihan serta antusias semua bercampur aduk. Sedangan Kris sampai harus menelan ludah melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah dihadapannya, tidak ada bagian dari tubuh Joonmyeon yang tidak imut dimatanya, semuanya terlihat begitu mengairahkan di mata Kris. Apalagi batang kemaluan Joonmyeon yang terlihat putih, bersih dengan sedikit bulu, berbanding terbalik dengan punyanya yang agak kecoklatan, berbulu, besar, panjang dan berurat.

" buka pahamu yang lebar myeonie.. tidak usah malu, kan cuma aku yang melihatnya" Joonmyeon menatap wajah Kris dengan lekat ketika namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada selangkangan Joonmyeon, tangan kanannya mengurut batang kemaluan Joonmyeon yang menurutnya kecil itu kemudian tanpa ragu memasukan benda tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

" _basah"_ begitu pikir Joonmyeon, sedetik kemudian si mungil itu berusaha menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan desahan yang ternyata susah ia tahan, dengan sebelah tangannya menarik permukaan seprei hingga tidak berbentuk.

Joonmyeon tidak menyangka kekasihnya begitu mahir memainkan area sensitivenya. Jilat- hisap- dan lidahnya bergerilya bebas naik turun menjilat urat-urat penisnya di dalam mulutnya, terutama urat-urat diantara kepala dan batang penisnya. Kris sampai perlu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan pinggul Joonmyeon yang bergerak gelisah, sedetik pinggulnya terangkat dan pahanya bergetar hebat, sedetik berikutnya Joonmyeon menarik pinggulnya seolah ingin melepaskan diri dari mulut Kris.

" jangan ditahan suaranya sayang… nikmati saja, jangan ditahan kalau mau keluar" Kris mengeluarkan benda yang berdenyut sakit tersebut dari mulutnya dan memainkannya dengan tangannya dengan lambat, lidahnya menjilatinya naik turun sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap menahan paha dan pinggul Joonmyeon.

" stop.. Krishhh…stopphhh! Auhhh!" Joonmyeon reflek menarik helai rambut Kris dan tubuhnya membusur, tidak tahan dengan kelihaian Kris memainkan kejantanannya ketika Kris mengigit-gigit kecil bagian bawah kulit penisnya dan meremas-remas scrotumnya, ibu jari Kris menekan-nekan periniumnya dan memijatnya memutar. Sesudahnya Kris dengan lihat mengemut scrotumnya kanan kiri bergantian, mengapitnya dengan bibir tebalnya dengan tekanan yang pas dan menghisap-hisapnya layak permen.

" Anhh.. Krisshhh! Tidak tahan lagiih…" kedua paha Joonmyeon reflek menjepit kepala Kris yang berada di selangkangannya saat perut bagian bawahnya mengetat, semua hasratnya mengumpul di pusat kemaluannya bersiap untuk mengeluarkan segala cairannya dari uretranya. Kris kembali menghisap batang penis kekasihnya dengan dalam, bibir tebal itu mengapit hingga ke pangkal batang, pipinya ia cekungkan bersiap untuk menghisap hasrat kekasihnya yang siap meledak. Kedua permukaan tangan Kris bergerak lincah memaikan scrotum Joonmyeon yang semakin mengetat naik, hingga akhirnya Joonmyeon akhirnya menyemburkan cairan kentalnya pada mulut Kris. "Krisshh…lepasshh! Angghhh!"

" ahh! Ahh! Enak sekali Krishhh~" Joonmyeon mendesah-desah kecil, tubuhnya masih berkedut-kedut pasca orgasmenya. Kris tidak berhenti menghisap batang kelamin Joonmyeon sampai lelaki manis itu melewati masa orgasmenya, kemudian lidahnya bergelut menjilati dengan upaya membersihkan area kelamin berwarna merah pekat itu dari sisa-sisa sperma. Rasanya melihat Joonmyeon yang puas dengan servisnya membuat Kris semakin bersemangat memanjakan kekasihnya itu, Kris bahkan berfikir kalau ia rela memberi blowjob kepada kekasihnya setiap hari asal Joonmyeon mendesah manis seperti tadi.

Kris memberi waktu kepada Joonmyeonnya yang sudah lemas total, sampai Kris merasa kesadaran Joonmyeon sudah agak pulih, ia mengeluarkan sperma joonmyeon yang ia teguk setengah dari mulutnya kemudian menggunakan sperma itu untuk anus Joonmyeon. " kalau sakit, bilang ya…"

Joonmyeon hanya sanggup mengangguk, kepalanya masih berada di awang-awang, matanya masih berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya masih sangat lemas, ia baru tahu orgasme yang sebenarnya dapat membuat otot-otot melemas dan tulangnya seperti luluh lantak sangkin nikmatnya. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan suara tidak nyaman ketika jari tengah Kris menerobos tempat pembuangannya, namun karena sperma Joonmyeon mempermudah pergerakan jari tengah Kris, lelaki manis itu tidak merasakan sakit, ia hanya merasa semakin tidak enak di area anusnya ketika Kris memasukan jari keduanya, kedua jari itu mulai bergerak menggunting untuk melebarkan lubang Joonmyeon.

Kris di sisi lain juga merasa kewalahan dengan lubang Joonmyeon yang begitu kecil dan tidak fleksibel karena masih perawan, namun ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung memasukan kelaminnya pada lubang yang memberi surga dunia tersebut. Tidak apalah Kris sekarang merasakan sakit pada area kelaminnya karena sudah hampir setengah jam tidak dapat mengeluarkan hasratnya asalkan Joonmyeon tidak merasakan sakit.

" akkh!"

" m..mian.. apakah sakit?" Kris mendadak panik mendengar jeritan Joonmyeon saat ia memasukan jari ketiganya.

Joonmyeon menggeleng ragu " c..cuma sedikit perih… dan.. panas…hhh~" Kris melihat penis Joonmyeon yang daritadi tergeletak lunglai pertanda Joonmyeon lebih merasakan sakit ketimbang rasa nikmat, pun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memompa benda kecil tersebut.

" eumhhh~" Joonmyeon reflek menggenggam kedua lengan Kris seolah menikmati apa yang Kris lakukan pada kelaminnya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Kris tidak berhenti ia keluar masukkan pada lubang Joonmyeon yang semakin merah merekah, licin dan melonggar. Perlahan penis Joonmyeon mulai membesar, panas dan menegang di tangan kanan Kris, semakin cepat pula Kris menarik turunkan tangannya pada penis kekasihnya.

" K..kris… a..aku sudah siap…" Joonmyeon menahan tangan Kris memompa penisnya.

" kamu yakin Myeon?" tanya Kris ragu, tangan kirinya pun ia keluarkan dari lubang Joonmyeon yang berkedut-kedut merasa kehilangan.

Joonmyeon mengangguk tersenyum, ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kris dan kedua pahanya Joonmyeon kalungkan pada pinggul Kris. " aku mau kamu.. Kris…" Meski Joonmyeon takut, namun ia merasa kasihan melihat penis Kris yang sudah membiru dan kelihatan sakit, Joonmyeon tidak ingin menyiksa kekasihnya itu terlalu lama.

Kris memasukkan kesepuluh jari-jarinya ke sela-sela jari Joonmyeon kemudian meremasnya. " I love you Joonmyeon, aku akan berusaha supaya tidak membuatmu terlalu sakit" Kris memberi kecupan pada hidung mancung Joonmyeon kemudian beralih menyesap bibir Joonmyeon yang setengah terbuka. Saat itulah ia perlahan memasukkan batang panasnya pada lubang Joonmyeon yang berusaha menyesuaikan bentuk penis kekasihnya. Perlu hampir tiga puluh detik buat Kris untuk membenamkan keseluruhan batangnya pada anus Joonmyeon.

Kris melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Joonmyeon dengan terengah-engah menahan nafsu. Bila reader berpikir Kris kebagian enaknya maka kalian salah, Kris juga sengsara tahu dengan penis kebiruannya ia masih harus pelan-pelan masuk supaya Joonmyeon terbiasa TT-TT. Sakit, ngilu, perih-perih nikmat bercampur semua di kemaluan Kris.

Kris terhenyak melihat air mata yang berlinang dari mata Joonmyeon " a..apakah begitu sakit?" Kris menghapus air mata yang menitik kemudian menyisir surai Joonmyeon sayang.

Joonmyeon semakin memeluk leher Kris erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kekasihnya " b..bukan.. a..aku bahagia Kris.. hiks.. aku tidak menyangka hari seperti ini akan datang juga dimana Joonmyeon bisa memiliki Kris seutuhnya, aku bahkan tidak berani berharap setelah Kris kemarin marah-marah, terus sekarang Kris memperlakukanku begitu lembut.. hiks.."

Kris tanpa sadar ikut menitikan air mata, hatinya terenyuh mengingat perkataannya yang keterlaluan. Kris dapat merasakan betapa sakit hatinya bila ia menjadi Joonmyeon, ia tahu beribu-ribu ucapan maaf pun tidak akan cukup untuk menghilangkan ingatan pahitnya dalam pikiran Joonmyeon "…. aku akan memperlakukanmu lembut setiap hari…" bisiknya terharu.

"lalu… jangan meninggalkan aku lagi"

Kris membalas pelukan Joonmyeon "….aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu kesepian lagi.. aku tidak akan menyakiti perasaanmu lagi. Ini terakhir kali aku membuatmu menangis, untuk seterusnya, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum bahagia disampingku" Joonmyeon mengangguk di ceruk leher Kris, membiarkan kekasihnya membisikkan serangkaian janji manis di telinganya.

Kedua insan itu menangis berpelukan dalam keheningan setelah berapa lama, hingga akhirnya Joonmyeon duluan melepaskan pelukannya setelah ia dapat menguasai perasaannya " … seperti dejavu ya Kris… ketika kecil kamu juga ikut menangis karena aku menangis.. hehe"

Kris mengelap sisa air matanya dengan terburu-buru, ia tidak mau kelihatan jelek di mata kekasihnya " _it's because I think of you too much I cried…_ aku sangat menyesal melukaimu.. kalau bisa aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri karena menyia-nyiakanmu sebulan ini"

" aku akan memaafkanmu Kris kalau kamu membuatku menjerit nikmat" Joonmyeon tersenyum jahil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk area bawahnya, dimana senjata besar Kris masih tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh Joonmyeon. Kris terkekeh sebentar

" aku akan membuatmu keluar beberapa kalipun yang kamu mau hingga kamu tidak bisa berjalan keesokan pagi" jiwa pervert Kris bangkit. Ia menidurkan Joonmyeon dan mengukung kelinci putih itu dibawah kedua lengannya. Kris mengangkat satu kaki Joonmyeon dan ia sandarkan pada bahu lebarnya sendiri seraya pinggulnya mulai perlahan bergerak maju mundur sesuai irama.

Dikarenakan style yang berbeda tersebut membuat rudal Kris menancap lebih dalam ke dalam lubang Joonmyeon dari gaya missionaris tadi. " auuh! Terlalu dalam Kris!" lelaki tampan itu tidak berhenti, malah pinggulnya menusukkan rudalnya seolah mencari-cari G-spot Joonmyeon.

" sabar sayang… nanti juga enak" Joonmyeon tidak sanggup berkata-kata hanya mampu menutup mata dan mengangguk-angguk, urat leher Joonmyeon tercetak jelas hingga ke wajah manisnya yang memerah total hingga ke telinga karena lubangnya diacak-acak sedemikian rupa oleh kekasihnya.

" ahhh!" tubuh Joonmyeon mengelinjang ketika ia merasakan batang penis Kris menggesek sebuah spot yang membuatnya geli.

" disini ya myeon?" Kris tersenyum puas setelah menemukan prostate Joonmyeon, ia mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tinggal seperempat kemudian memasukkannya kembali dengan agak penekanan, kali ini kepala penis Kris dengan keras menghantam prostate Joonmyeon tepat dan telak.

" ANGGHH!" Joonmyeon mendesah dengan suara melengking, ia memang tahu ada area yang dinamakan G-spot pria yaitu prostate namun ini pertama kalinya Joonmyeon tahu prostate lelaki sungguh sangat sensitive. Joonmyeon meraih penisnya sendiri ketika ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya akibat perlakuan Kris pada prostate malangnya.

" Krisshhh ahhh! Jangan tusuk sanahhh..terus… emmhhh~ ngiluu Krish~ anhhh~" meski joonmyeon protes, namun di mata Kris, Joonmyeonnya malah sangat menikmati tusukan demi tusukan pada prostatenya. Dibuktikan dengan lubang Joonmyeon yang terus menghisap penisnya tanpa ampun, sampai penis Kris sendiri semakin pedih dibuatnya. Apalagi ketika Joonmyeon beronani sendiri dihadapannya sambil menggelinjang dan mendesah kencang. Kris hampir keluar kalau tidak menahan hasratnya mati-matian.

" Krisshh~ shhhhh~ keluarhhh! Ahhh!" tangan Joonmyeon semakin cepat mengocok penisnya sendiri, Kris semakin cepat juga mengeluar-masukkan penisnya hingga bunyi suara basah dan bunyi scrotum Kris yang menghantam pantat Joonmyeon semakin terdengar. Tubuh Joonmyeon akhirnya mengenjang, dan Kris tahu kekasihnya akhirnya keluar, dapat dilihat dari derasnya air mani yang keluar dari uretra kekasihnya yang keluar di atas perut putih kekasihnya, dan bibir Joonmyeon yang membentuk "O" tanpa suara menandakan betapa Joonmyeon menikmati orgasme keduanya.

Setelah Joonmyeon keluar, Kris tanpa bisa menunggu pun langsung melanjutkan hantamannya pada lubang Joonmyeon. Lelaki tampan itu menutup kedua matanya dan mengerang menahan nafsu yang berada di pusatnya " s..sabar ya..shh.. sebentar lagi..uhhhh" Joonmyeon yang berada di bawah melihat ekspresi Kris yang berada di atasnya, dengan alismata tertaut sengsara dan gigi yang mengeram dan bergelemetuk, pinggul Kris pun bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi namun tidak beraturan dan basah, sesekali mengenai prostatenya telak, kadang menggeseknya, kadang bahkan tidak kena sama sekali, dan itu membuat Joonmyeon mengigit bibirnya menahan nikmat serta ketidakpuasan.

" tidak apaa~ ahh..keluarkan semuanya di dalamm.. Kriseeuuhh~" Joonmyeon memeluk wajah Kris dan menaruhnya di dadanya, mengelus surai kekasihnya yang lembap karena keringat. Dikuatkan lemahkannya kegel lubang anusnya dengan irama teratur supaya Kris cepat keluar. Kris daritadi sudah membuatnya merasa nikmat karena itu Joonmyeon ingin memberi kenikmatan yang tiada tara untuk kekasihnya.

" ssshhh! Anghhh.. kamu menyedotku kuat…sayanggg~" Joonmyeon menikmati erangan Kris yang menikmati servis pada kejantanannya. Dapat Joonmyeon rasakan ereksi panas yang terjepit diantara dinding lubangnya itu semakin membesar dan berkedut kencang dibarengi dengan desahan Kris yang semakin besar. Setiap joonmyeon memijit penis Kris, ereksi itu membalas berkedut-kedut serta mengeluarkan pre cum tiada hentinya. Joonmyeon bahkan dapat merasakan lelehan precum Kris yang mengalir dariantara sisi-sisi lubangnya.

" myeonn…. Ahhh..myeonniee… enakk sekaliii~ akkhhhh! aku keluarrr!" Kris menancapkan ereksinya sedalam-dalamnya di dalam Joonmyeon dan mengeluarkan lelehan putih kentalnya sekali, berhenti sebentar terus pinggulnya ia lanjut goyang-goyangkan hingga penisnya memuncratkan cairan maninya beberapa kali di dalam Joonmyeon, dibuktikan dengan kedutan-kedutan ereksi Kris yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

" Joon… ahhh~ aku seperti akan gilaa.. penisku ngilu sangkin enaknya" Kris masih menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Joonmyeon, menitikberatkan semua berat tubuhnya di atas kekasihnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum puas mendengar penuturan jujur kekasihnya. " istirahat dulu… nanti sambung lagi" Joonmyeon mengedikkan sebelah matanya nakal. Ia tahu Kris masih kuat untuk ronde kedua dikarenakan rudal panas kris yang belum ia cabut masih terasa keras dan mengganjal di pantat Joonmyeon.

" kamu nakal ya Myeon.. awas kalau besok kamu tidak bisa jalan lagi" Kris mengelitik nipple Joonmyeon kemudian mencubit-cubit kacang itu gemas.

" haa.. habisnya disini masih sakit, tegang-tegang gitu…" entah kemana Joonmyeonnya yang pemalu, sekarang kekasihnya yang binal malah dengan sengaja menggoda Kris dengan menunjuk-nunjukkan penis kecilnya yang setengah menengang berwarna kemerahan dengan basah pada bagian ujungnya, terlihat sakit dan tidak nyaman akibat Kris yang meninggalkannya cum tadi.

 _DUARGGHHH_

Otak Kris serasa seperti meledak melihat perlakuan Joonmyeon yang ternyata begitu mengundang di atas ranjang. Ia berdiri dan menekan bahu Joonmyeon dengan erat, Joonmyeon dapat merasakan ereksi Kris di pantatnya itu kembali menegang total.

" jangan salahkan aku yaaaa kalau aku menghamilimu sampai pagi… aku tidak akan berhenti meski kamu memohon"

Joonmyeon tersenyum pucat. Sepertinya ia telah menekan tombol yang salah.

" auhhh! Kris,… ampunnn! Ahh~"

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang…. xD

 **MASIH ADA LAGI CH NYA GUYS, HAHAHAAA**

AS ALWAYS, MINTA REVIEWNYA YAA ANAK PAPA MAMA, KISS KISS*


End file.
